No way werewolves are real?
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Alex is happy, really happy; Kara is happy to see her sister this happy. That is until trouble rises and werewolves attack…Yes werewolves are real. How does Supergirl react? What trouble does Barry and Oliver have? Will include Flash and Arrow crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Supergirl No Way werewolves are real? C1**

**AN: Hey here is a new story, I do not own any DC characters. Enjoy…**

Alex is happy, really happy; Kara is happy to see her sister this happy. That is until trouble rises and werewolves attack…Yes werewolves are real. How does Supergril react? Will include Flash and Arrow crossover.

Chapter 1

"Hey how did it go?" Kara asks her sister as she enters her apartment late in the evening.

"It went good, really good." Alex smiles as she sits down on the couch, her sister practically jumping on her making herself comfy next to her.

"Is that all I get? Come on this was your fifth date and you haven't told me anything about her or how you even met." Kara cries out looking at Alex with her best puppy dog eyes. This made Alex laugh at her sister's antics.

"I will tell you when I know where this is going." Alex replied

"Yeah but you like her right?"

"I wouldn't have gone on a second date let alone a fifth." Alex said helping herself to her sister's ice cream. They then snuggled down watching a random tv show on the tv.

The next day Alex was at work when Kara came in as Supergirl she had just checked her phone and was smirking at the text she had received.

"Good morning Agent Danvers." Supergirl stated seeing the smirk she looked at her questioningly.

"Always happy to see you Supergirl." Alex replied she tried to hide her grin when Supergirl pouted at her but she only shook her head. Supergirl moved over to Winn but he was busy at the computer searching the area for their suspect. Supergirl was called in as there was a hostile alien loose in the city and the DEO were close to finding it. Alex was happy the day was over Supergirl had managed to apprehend their aggressive alien without too much damage done to the city. John had let her leave now that everything seemed settled Kara had left earlier to return to Cat Co which Alex was grateful for seeming she wouldn't harass her with questions. She smiled as she entered the restaurant scanning the crowd before her gaze settled on the familiar brunette she saw was talking to a waitress, but seemed to feel Alex's gaze as she turned to her and smiled brightly it took Alex's breath away. Realising she had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes she moved over to her smiling also.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex replied kissing her on the cheek without realising she had done so she stepped back but was happy to see her grinning even more.

"You okay?"

"Me? I'm good. How was your day?" Alex asked sitting across from her.

"I could go into depth of how busy a kitchen can get but I won't it was a successful day and I will leave it at that. What about you?"

"It was long." Alex replied and was grateful she didn't push for an explanation. They drifted into a comfortable silence that was when the waitress came over and they ordered dinner. Then they talked about little things nothing of importance which was what she enjoyed most. Alex was listening to her talk about a new recipe she was planning on introducing at the restaurant when Alex looked around and her gaze landed on someone very familiar. Alex was hoping she didn't see them but knew better as they started making their way over to them.

"Lena, Kara what are you doing here?" Alex asked as their conversation had halted.

"Alex we had no idea you would be here." Kara replied but Alex could tell her sister was enjoying this.

"Jasmine I would like you to introduce you to my sister Kara and our friend Lena." Alex introduced them she saw Jasmine smile at them offering her hand to them as introductions were made. Kara seemed like she wanted to stay and get more information but Lena apologising for interrupting them pulled her away much to Alex's gratitude. The night wore on and Alex found herself getting lost in Jasmines grey eyes as they talked. They moved from the restaurant to a park five minutes from the restaurant in the crisp night air. When they were there Jasmine led Alex to a small hill where they sat and star gazed for a while as time slipped by Alex found herself closer to Jasmine than she had ever been and before she could stop herself she leaned in and kissed her and wow it was one hell of a kiss. Jasmine deepened the kiss it was Alex who pulled back to her own protest as her phone went off she pulled it out jumping up she turned to Jasmine an apology on her lips but Jasmine was smiling at her.

"Its fine go save the city." Jasmine stated smirking Alex didn't know what to do or say so she kissed her again before running off disappearing back to the DEO.

A month had passed and in that time Alex had been on many dates spending most of her time off work with Jasmine. They had been on dates with James and Lena and hanging out with Kara and Lena both of them seemed to really like Jasmine. Kara especially liked her when she discovered how good a cook she really was. They found a new place to hang out in their spare time it was Jasmines work the Luna bar and Restaurant. Kara looked around one night they were at Luna's Jasmine was with them at the table instead of cooking she was dining with them. As Kara looked around the room she noticed at least four different types of aliens in the room she wasn't the only one. She became uncomfortable when a man at one of the tables started complaining and making some rude comments. Kara and Alex were getting ready to intervene, the waiter had already been to speak with the man but he only seemed to get more vocal. Jasmine got up before the others could and moved over to the man she waved off the manager who was looking at her asking her if she needed assistance. She smiled down at the man before bending down next to him and whispered something in his ear so low even Kara missed what she had said. He seemed to freeze, he swallowed hard then nodded his head, she then moved over to the manager and had a short conversation with him before returning to their table reclaiming her seat.

"Where were we?" she asked looking at Alex.

"What did you say to him?" Kara asked

"I simply asked him to respect every one dining in here tonight."

"That's it?" Lena asked

"I may also have threatened to cut him off. He is a regular here on Tuesdays, Thursday, Friday and Sundays. Everyone deserves respect." Jasmine states as she continues to eat. Alex was impressed, Kara was grateful and Lena was cautious she had seen his expression and didn't think that was all she had told the man.

The night wore on as Alex and Jasmine left the others heading back to Alex's apartment where they cuddled on the couch watching a movie but halfway through the movie was forgotten and they had moved to the bed. As they were kissing Alex was beginning to undress but Jasmine stopped pulling back.

"Stop! Sorry." Jasmine stated stepping back she ran her fingers through her hair Alex was looking at her confused. "Believe me when I tell you I really want to but I can't and I'm sorry." Jasmine stated as she grabbed her jacket she left leaving a very confused Alex in the bed.

The next day Alex tried getting in contact with Jasmine but so far no response. She worked in somewhat of a daze. Both Kara and John were concerned but she brushed them off and focused on her work when it was finished she decided to her to Luna's. When she arrived she went straight to the manager whose name was Jake he smiled at her when he saw her.

"Good evening Alex dining for two?" he asked

"No sorry I am here to see Jazz. Is she in?"

"I only asked seeming she swapped shifts today I haven't seen her." He replied

"Oh thanks anyway." Alex said turning to leave only to run into Kara, Lena and James

"Everything okay?" Kara asked

"Fine just heading out."

"Not staying?"

"No Jazz isn't in." Alex said walking out the door with the others on her heels.

"Alex wait talk to us please." Kara asked

"Kara seriously I am fine. I just need to find Jasmine."

"Why?" Lena asked growing concerned for her friend.

"I just have a bad feeling." Alex said shaking her arms as if to shake the feeling away. Alex continued down the road with the others following her. Lena was trying to talk to her as Alex listened in she heard something else so she tuned in on it.

'Did you seriously think we wouldn't find you? How dare you run away from us?"

'I am not your property." A familiar voice replied and dread clutched at Kara's heart as she heard a hard slap.

'You are nothing without him. You are whatever he wants you for.'

'I am not.'

'He told us he wanted you alive never said anything about unharmed after all we need to send a message there is no running from him.' Kara had heard enough she pinpointed where the sound was coming from it was the alley down the street.

"Right well I just remembered I have that article I need to submit see you guys tomorrow. Alex we will talk later." Kara stated before walking off down the road. Alex watched her leave before continuing on her way she heard a scuffle in the alley so she went to investigate. She stopped she realised what was going on.

"Hey what is going on?" Alex called out two men froze upon hearing her.

"Move along none of your business." The man stated he was standing next to the other man who was standing over a girl. Pulling her up roughly by the arm trying to block her from view but Alex could see she was hurt.

"I think I am making it my business." Alex replied this time the man holding the girl turned to look at her he waved his knife at her.

"Get out of here." He warned but Alex was focused on the girl who was watching her. Jasmine was giving her a pleading look to help or go Alex couldn't tell she heard Lena gasp from behind her. There was a familiar whoosh and Supergirl landed in the alley blocking Alex and the others noting one was carrying a gun.

"We found you." the man hissed into Jasmines ear then stabbed her before running away from Supergirl. She looked as though she wanted to chase but instead moved over to check Jasmine a blood stain was pooling on her shirt and she had sank to the ground, her hand was holding the wound. Supergirl quickly x-rayed her noting the internal damage. Alex was next to her looking from Supergirl to Jasmine who was only watching Alex.

"I am so sorry." She whispered before passing out. Supergirl ended up taking Jasmine back to the DEO where they stopped the internal bleeding. She had three broken ribs and bruising on her neck and face seeing her in the bed it had Alex's blood boiling. John stood with Alex observing Jasmine sleep before she was called away to oversee something in the lab.

"I know you are awake." John stated to the girl in the bed he could sense something within her. She stirred before opening her eyes it took her not long to remember what had happened she went to sit up only to hiss in pain clutching her side.

"You were stabbed and have three broken ribs." He informed her

"I know." Jasmine replied looking around. "Where am I?" she asked

"You're at the DEO." He replied "Supergirl brought you here after she found you in the alley. What interests me is that your scans and every test says you are human but I know your something else." He stated looking at her this made her look around the room hoping Alex wasn't nearby or Kara. "Don't worry I know what you are and what Alex is to you… it must be hard."

"I need to go…I can't lead him to her."

"You should tell her."

"I can't and you know why. You've been in my head no? So you know why I can't ever claim her no matter how much we want it. For her safety."

"We can protect you." he stated firmly it was true he didn't mean to but he looked in her head he knew Alex was her soul mate and that if she claimed her Alex would be marked and whoever was chasing her would want Alex dead.

"No one can protect me." Jasmine replied just as Alex decided to enter the room John thankfully remained quiet.

"Hey." Alex replied nervously.

"Hey." Jasmine replied using the same tone. She could clearly see the worry on Alex's face so she waited for her to talk.

"Who were those guys?" she finally asked

"My past."

"Is that all I get?"

"No you deserve much more." Jasmine sighed looking down before looking back at Alex then to John he took his cue and left the room. Alex moved in closer feeling the mood change. "I was taken when I was eleven from my family and raised in this community of sorts isolated from well everywhere. Over the years I found that I was chosen by the future leader he was a few years older than myself and when he saw me he wanted me. My parents handed me over to him, I had three other sisters I guess my parents wanted to protect them I still don't know why. When I turned 16 I heard some of the older ladies talking about me and what exactly was my part to play. By this age I already knew I did not like men and well this seemed to entice him more. I guess you can call it an engagement one I was not willing to participate in so I left. Running, it was two years before I slowed down. I found refuge here in National City two years ago and now they have found me." Jasmine stated watching Alex closely who remained silent well after she had finished. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you now I have, and the best thing for me to do is leave." Jasmine stated trying to get up wincing under the pain.

"Hey you're still hurt. You aren't going anywhere. I will have your back."

"He's dangerous. I'm scared he will hurt you."

"I can be dangerous too. No that is settled you are staying," Alex firmly stated

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." Alex said holding her hand she squeezed it but Jasmine did one better pulling her closer she kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real? c2**

A week had passed and Jasmine was staying at Alex's place even though she first refused as she was worried for her safety. Alex could tell Jasmine was worried and on high alert she was nervous at every loud noise that was made outside the apartment. Alex tried reassuring her but nothing worked. As it became half way through the second week Alex relaxed slightly, Kara and Lena joined them one night around at Alex's place for a game night. Jasmine was up and moving around she even cooked dinner but she still seemed edgy. Kara kept sending her sympathetic looks and Lena was curious as to who had her so scared. Alex was grateful that she was putting some effort into the game night and by the end of the night she seemed to have relaxed. The next morning Alex was at work as was Lena and Kara, Jasmine sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv when her heart froze. She had stopped on the news channel where three giant wolves were strolling the city harassing the civilians and Supergirl had just arrived. Jumping up from the couch she grabbed her hoodie before heading out the door. She managed to make her way down town in record timing where Supergirl was fighting the wolves and it wasn't going her way. Several black SUV's pulled up assisting Supergirl they were carrying guns one of them started firing on the wolf that had Supergirl on the ground its mouth inches from her neck. Supergirl seemed surprised that she was actually bleeding before looking over at the team that had come to her aid. Jasmine recognised Alex immediately leading the team she was the one to recognise their weapons had no effect on the wolves so had stopped her people from firing. Before she could make a move that Jasmine knew would get her killed Jasmine ran out from where she had ducked behind to survey the area. Running for the wolf on top of Supergirl Jasmine didn't stop or pause even when the wolf turned a snarl on her she rammed into the wolf sending it into a car on the street. She didn't have much time to think as another one was in its place growling at her. Jasmine looked down as she felt the power radiate off him recognising who it was she felt a hand on her leg so she turned to see Supergirl lying on the ground bleeding with several bite marks and scratches she would have to act fast if she wanted to save her. Clenching her fist she turned and punched the wolf in the jaw then jumped out of the way of the snout of the third wolf. Using her legs she kicked this wolf in the side and heard bones breaking its front leg gave out.

"I suggest you leave now before you do something more stupid." She told the second wolf looking it directly in the eyes standing tall. The wolf growled at her again taking one step forward Jasmine raised her fist preparing to fight but instead the wolves retreated down the road. Jasmines shoulders sagged in relief and she could feel herself shaking. She turned around to see several guns aimed at her, but her gaze was focused on Alex. Her hood was still low over her face but she saw the recognition in Alex's eyes and what could only be hurt. Before her attention was diverted to Supergirl and the state she was in. Getting her out of here was top priority, back to the DEO and under some sun lamps.

Alex was freaking out, Kara was hurt, really bad and her girlfriend fought off the wolves with what she assumed was some sort of superpower. Alex was hurt, Jasmine had lied to her but right now Kara was her main priority. John was standing next to her as Alex was internally deciding what to do it seemed the sun lamps weren't working. Alex knew about werewolves, they had one working within the DEO and was on his way here to shed some light on what was happening but still seeing them in National City attacking people then Supergirl what was their goal?

"Agent Danvers? Director Henshaw you wanted to see me?" a male agent asked causing Alex to turn and look at the agent standing before her he was well built, tall and had black hair with brown eyes that were looking at them expectantly.

"Frankie! You saw the news?" Alex asked

"I did, I don't know who they were if that is what you're worried about no one from my pack."

"Supergirl is hurt and doesn't seem to be healing." Alex stated this grabbed his attention he entered the room she was in and examined her noticing three of the bite marks and the torn clothing.

"The poison is inside of her." Frankie stated

"What is the antidote?"

"There is not one, most people that get bitten don't survive if they do they become one of us. It is very painful I don't know about Kryptonians."

"Surely you can do something."

"If I was from the pack that bit her…"

"Why?"

"Then I could take the venom out without poisoning her myself. I'm sorry I don't know what else to do."

"Agent Danvers?"

"What?" Alex snapped at the agent that had interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, there is a Jasmine wanting to see you at reception." The agent stated

"Jasmine?" Alex wasn't sure how she felt about Jasmine right now.

"Bring her up." John instructed the agent nodded and a minute later Jasmine was there standing in front of her she wasn't surprised to see that she was now only in a tshirt no longer wearing the hoodie. Before Alex could say anything Jasmine moved over to Kara she nodded to Frankie as she walked past him then looking over Kara she ran her hand over her arm to her hand.

"I am so sorry." Jasmine whispered, "I can make this better." She said and before anyone could stop her she bent down and bit into Kara's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex shouted her hand dropping to her weapon John placed his hand on her stopping her. That was when Alex saw what she was doing and how it affected Kara, it wasn't that long and when she sat back she saw the stats on Supergirl improving dramatically and it seemed that the sun lamps were now finishing up her healing. When Jasmine turned around her eyes were glowing green but they returned to normal Alex was speechless. Then she remembered Frankie had told her that a member of the pack could stop the poison, did that mean she was part of the pack those wolves were from.

"I guess I have a lot to explain." Jasmine stated looking at Alex now who was watching her with a blank expression trying to hide how she was really feeling.

"You do." Alex stated

"I think this is a personal matter, I might just wait out there." Frankie stated leaving them alone Alex noted that John stayed in the room.

"As you have figured out by now I am a werewolf I prefer the term shifter though. I didn't lie when I said I was taken from my family, I was chosen by the future Alpha of my pack. He apparently saw me in a field one day and followed me back to my home. We all knew about the people in the woods and knew not to go near them. There isn't much you can do when one wants you. So I was marked by him he bit me and I turned I was raised part of the pack, which is like a community of sorts. I knew I liked woman and I knew the Alpha was fascinated by me, I ran from him before he could claim me. He wasn't my mate and to be honest I didn't like the man he became. So I ran and I ended up here in National City given sanctuary by Frankie's pack."

"So you're a rogue?" Alex asked knowing plenty from Frankie he had enlightened them of the hierarchy of the Pack.

"No, technically I am not my Pack refused to let me go I am still connected to them or to be specific to him. I managed to block him and it became easier when I found you…"

"Why? Why me?" Alex asked she was confused as to why she would go out with her for months growing close.

"A wolf never knows why only who. I knew the first time I laid eyes on you at the bar but you were with your sister and I could barely breathe. So the next time I saw you and you came over and talked with me, saving me from that drunk guy…what do you know about Mates?"

"An equalivant to soul mates."

"You are my other half, you complete us."

"So what? You think you have a claim to me or something? Was any of this real?"

"No, I couldn't stop falling for you but I never pressured you into anything. I never claimed you…" Jasmine stated

"I need some time to think." Alex said leaving the room Jasmine stayed where she was with John as Alex disappeared from view. She ended up out on the balcony thinking everything over. When someone came up behind her coughing to get her attention she turned to see Frankie standing behind her.

"You knew she was like you?"

"Yes."

"You never told me."

"Wasn't my place… I didn't come out here to tell you what to do I came out her to tell you something I know Jasmine won't tell you."

"What?"

"You've been going out for what two and half months?"

"Something like that."

"I can't imagine it."

"What? That she lied all that time?"

"No that she didn't try to claim you. She must be very strong."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is almost impossible to stop your wolf claiming their mate when discovered. It's a wolf thing needing to find its mate to be part of a pack. She ran from her pack and stopped her wolf claiming you…"

"What aren't you saying?"

"When I found my mate I didn't claim her for two days and by then I was a mess she hasn't claimed you for two months she must be in so much pain let alone the damage she is doing to her wolf." He stated

"What do you mean pain?" Alex asked

"Telling the wolf no is mentally draining this long it would have developed into physical pain." Frankie stated as he did Alex tried to remember all the times she had spent with Jasmine, the winces she saw came full throttle.

"I didn't even notice…if it caused her this much pain why would she not tell me?"

"I can only think of one excuse the wolf would have agreed to."

"That is?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Her Alpha most likely." Frankie replied looking out over the city.

"Why would she need to protect me from him?"

"What has she told you about him?" Frankie turned to look at her.

"Not much only that he's scary and didn't recognise him."

"He is one of the strongest Alpha's out there, he has a reputation and not a good one. I was surprised when she was attacked that they were ordered to bring her back alive normally he kills deserters."

"Why would he want her alive then?" Alex asked but didn't really want to know the answer, she remembered Jasmine saying that if she returned to him it would be a fate worse than death at the time she thought she was exaggerating now not so much.

"He wanted her then and even more now he would want to dominate her in every way he can, he will find it satisfactory especially since she has never been with a man and never wants to. He will break her spirit first then her body if she is lucky he will kill her after that if not, there was rumours of how he treats women how his warriors treat them. Jasmine states that she never saw it but he kept her pretty isolated when she was with them. she is protecting you because if he found out about you, I am sorry to say it would not be pleasant and I doubt any one in here would be able to help you." he stated looking at her as it all sank in before stiffening he turned to see Jasmine standing behind him still inside but it was clear that she heard what he had said. He quickly moved away bowing his head in apology before hurrying off to find anything else to do.

"I came to tell you Supergirl is…" she didn't finish as Supergirl made her presence known by standing next to her. "Right, I will let you talk." Jasmine stated taking a step away from Alex and this time Alex did see the wince it was brief but she saw it.

"Jazz wait…" Alex called after her and Jasmine hesitated before turning back to look at her. "What Frankie said is it true?"

"Yes." She replied before looking to the floor. "That is why I think it is best if I go, before you get more hurt." Jasmine stated she closed her eyes and was clenching her fists her shoulders were hunched, she shook her head to clear it before relaxing, Alex guessed that she was talking with her wolf.

"No." Alex stated firmly

"What?" Jasmine asked opening her eyes to look at her.

"I said no, you have been keeping things from me trying to protect me. I don't need you to protect me, I need you to be honest with me. I really like you Jazz but if there is a future for us we need to be partners in this. We are together now so no more running."

"I won't let him hurt you." Jasmine stated firmly.

"I want a future with you, but we need time for that and you need to be here. Please no more running." Alex told her and she saw Jasmine's shoulders sink knowing that she was giving in. That was when an explosion happened down the street. Supergirl went to take off out the balcony but Jasmine grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supergirl no way werewolves are real c3**

**AN: Warning mention of violence in this chapter.**

"What are you doing?"

"Unless you want a repeat of last time I advise you stay indoors."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"They are here."

"Who?"

"Those three from before you could take them, plus you can take Frankie…" Alex tried suggesting but Jasmine was shaking her head.

"Frankie can't interfere, no one from his pack can and it isn't just those three." Jasmine stated but Alex and Supergirl were called down to the others looking at the monitors John was taking charge but on all screens showed several wolves making their way towards the DEO.

"I count over 20." Winn stated

"They haven't attacked anyone." An agent called out

"Just destroyed property."

"The Alpha is with them, he is keeping them in line." Frankie stated but he was looking the way Alex and Supergirl had come down from.

"Hey guys isn't that?" Winn stopped as Alex raced to the screen zooming in on the monitor to see Jasmine walking towards the pack of wolves.

…

Jasmine's heart was racing, as she walked closer to the people she had been running from for so long. There were 23 wolves total all of them were snarling and growling but her attention was focused on the midnight black wolf in the centre of the pack. He was by far the biggest, tallest and most muscled he had a scar running down his snout and his amber eyes were glowing with victory. Her knees buckled when he turned his glare on her and she could feel her wolf wavering under the pressure to submit. As he ordered her to change she felt her bones breaking and realigning themselves into wolf form she was forced to the ground under the strain of his power bashing on the walls she had shielding her mind like waves bashing on the sand. She tilted her head lowering herself even lower as the pressure to submit was overpowering. She felt him as he came closer to her his power seemed to intense the closer he got to her. That was when she heard it, it was soft and familiar feeding her strength. Alex's voice, she was standing on the balcony telling her to get up and fight. Jasmine growled her challenge before pushing up from the concrete shoving him back the other wolves howled at her their snarls became deafening but she growled at them before offering her challenge.

…..

Up on the balcony Alex watched from a distance after telling Jasmine to fight she moved back to the monitors for better vantage. She saw Jasmine jump up from the ground pushing past the Alpha and circling him the other wolves went to move in but the Alpha seemed to stop them.

"What is going on?" She asked Frankie

"She just challenged the Alpha." Frankie replied as he watched the screen carefully, "He has told the others not to interfere."

"What do you mean challenge?" Supergirl asked

"She is challenging him for Alpha. She wants to be free from him and knows this is the only way."

"Not to the death right? That's only in movies right?" Supergirl asked but Frankie didn't say anything but his look revealed it all.

"What are her chances?" Alex asked

"She has one thing over him."

"That is?"

"You, she is fighting for you."

"Will it help?" Alex asked

"He is fighting for pride, she has you to think of you will give her strength."

"Has anyone ever challenged him before?"

"Plenty." Frankie replied

"But he is still Alpha so he killed his opponents?"

"In our eyes their deaths were justified, it was a challenge and they lost so their lives are forfeited."

"That is barbaric."

"It is the way of old, there is a reason why people think we are monsters." Frankie replied

"You haven't?" Alex asked leaving the question unfinished

"Our pack is different more modern, no one really has any problems that would lead to such drastic measures. We are more civilised." Frankie replied but he was frowning at those who were watching him John, Supergirl and Alex. He returned his attention to the screen and his frown deepened it did not appear Jasmine was doing too well.

…

Jasmine was once again on the ground wincing under the pain she felt in her left side no doubt a rib was broken and she felt dampness on her coat so knew she was bleeding too. She managed to roll out of the way missing a swipe of Alpha's paw jumping up she tried to twist out of his grasp he was half on her and his teeth were digging into her shoulder as he dug one of his paws into her side and forcing her to the ground once again. She could feel his chest rumble as he growled at her he had broken through her barrier and was taunting her in her mind that was when he found out about Alex, twisting out of his grasp she yelped as he yanked flesh off her. She looked down to see red blood mixed in with her golden brown fur her wolf did not like that, but she could feel her strength weakening the longer this fight lasted. She knew he was stronger than her, faster too but she was smarter. She moved out of his way as she regained some of her strength he was pissed now saying he wasn't going to kill her just yet that she would be his whore that he would take Alex too and make her watch as his Beta had his fun then maybe if she was lucky they could share a cell in his basement only coming out when he saw fit. She pictured everything he would do to her and everything he would do to Alex that did it anger and rage combined all she saw was red.

….

Alex didn't know what happened one second it looked like Jasmine was losing, she was bleeding from several places trying to keep distance between them the next she lunged at him it was wild and feral that is what Frankie had said but one minute the giant black wolf was standing the next he was on the ground dead with Jasmine her jaws clamped around his neck. The room was in silence as they processed what happened, Alex and Frankie were attentively watching the other wolves on the camera right now they seemed to be in shock. Then two wolves moved in on Jasmine.

…..

Jasmine looked up from the dead Alpha she heard a growl come from behind her so she snapped her head up to see two wolves were making their way to her both wanting to fight. She snarled at them that sounded even foreign to her own ears but it had both wolves stopping in there track she continued to snarl forcing them to step back and look down. She then turned to look at the other wolves around her not one of them would meet her gaze. One of them she recognised, one she thought was kind she moved around them looking each one over and reading their links as they connected with her, she could read theirs but she made damn sure they couldn't read hers.

"What is going on?" Alex asked

"She won, right now she is checking to make sure the others fall in line. That no one will challenge her as Alpha." Frankie replied

"What happens next?" Alex asked

"I… hang on." Frankie paused as it seemed there was one wolf that refused her leadership it lunged at her but she moved out of the way and kicked it with her hind legs before turning around and snarling at its neck one paw was pressing down on it.

"She isn't…" Supergirl couldn't bring herself to ask.

"She doesn't have to look." Frankie stated as Jasmine moved back the other wolf got up and moved away walking down the street several others followed him.

"What just happened?" Alex asked

"She's letting them go."

"What?"

"She is letting them go, they have left the pack."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell them, they now smell of rogues."

"So what happens now?"

"Looks like she's banished some but the others will remain loyal to her." Frankie stated now there was 13 wolves that have stayed behind with Jasmine each one watching her waiting for their next order. Jasmine seemed to turn to look back towards those at the DEO taking one step towards them before she dragged her paw back along the road then she turned and ran with the others until they were no longer in the city and couldn't be followed by cameras.

"What just happened?" Alex asked

"She has to return to her pack lands, settle everything there." Frankie replied

"So that's it? She just left."

"She will be back."

"How do you know?"

"That thing she did with her paw it was a message to me, she will be back to claim her mate. Once things have settled. I need to go out there, sort out the body." Frankie stated

"We need a clean-up team." Alex stated she was confused she didn't want Jasmine to leave she believed they could work it out.

"Already on it." John stated.

1 week later everything was once again calm, news of the giant wolf fight still circulated but wasn't the main focus anymore. Alex was still waiting for Jasmine to return but so far only radio silence from her. Frankie had told her not to lose hope, Kara had tried to comfort her but nobody would know when she would come back. Alex kept busy with work and was with Frankie learning everything she could about werewolf history. She learnt that they were still human with one difference they could turn into a giant wolf and have wolfy traits in human form like enhanced senses, strength and health. Alex brought up the fact that their bullets didn't harm them she joked about silver bullets but he told her no weapon could harm them, they could not get hurt. Alex brought up the fact that Jasmine was hurt so he had to explain that only someone higher in the hierarchy could harm another wolf. It was her Beta that attacked her in the alley so there for she healed at regular rate. Alex was finding her nights to be lonesome and was really wanting Jasmine to return she didn't understand this feeling so brought it up with Frankie the next day he smiled and said it was because she had accepted Jasmine and that was the bond wanting to fulfil itself.

As one week turned to two Alex found herself losing hope, she finally agreed to go out with Lena and Kara one night they went to a bar for drinks. Alex remained silent listening to the buzz around the room not really focusing on the conversation Kara was having with Lena. A man came over to her when she was at the bar getting another round of drinks he was leaning next to her and he reeked of alcohol. He was trying to get her number but by this point she was all but glaring at him.

"Excuse me miss is this guy bothering you?" somebody asked this made Alex's head snap up she all but shoved the guy away from her to see the person standing behind him. She stopped moving only to look her over she was happy to see her but then angry at the same time. The drunk guy still didn't take the hint he was smiling saying something about a threesome. "Bugger off mate, not our type." She stated and he seemed to deflate a bit before he could say anything else he noticed the glare he was being sent and scampered off to some other lonely lady. "I should have socked him one save any poor lass that has to deal with him tonight. Hey." Jasmine smiled at her making the signal for another drink to add to their group.

"Where have you been?"

"I had to sort some stuff out, took longer than I thought. I'm sorry." She stated moving in closer to her and Alex felt her anger fade until she was grinning she groaned.

"I had a whole speech prepared for when I next saw you." Alex stated as Jasmine kissed her.

"I am sure I will hear all about it, but for now I want to just be near you." Jasmine stated grabbing the drinks she followed Alex back to the table where the others were waiting both surprised to see her.

That night they didn't bring up why she was gone, what she had done or what she was they enjoyed each-others company and before it got too late Alex was leading Jasmine back to her place to talk leaving Kara and Lena at the bar. Jasmine followed Alex into her apartment where they made themselves comfortable on the couch and Jasmine filled her in on everything that happened, how he threatened her and how she won the fight. How the Beta tried challenging her but he failed and she didn't want to kill him and seeing that he wouldn't accept her she told him to go and he did taking half of the other fighters with him the ones that were completely loyal to Izac (Previous Alpha) the ones that took pleasure in hurting others. How when she returned back to their territory a lot of debating took place, she had to restore balance and help those that were hurt from Izac, how she had to re-establish her packs strength knowing that others would try to attack while they had a change of leadership that a group did attack but thankfully no one was hurt and it was resolved easily. She didn't go into detail on how. She then made it clear she would be returning to National City and would commute the difference from here she had left an old friend her new Beta in charge he will take care of the small matters and inform her if he needed her for anything. Alex stopped her there by kissing her, completely silencing her she then pulled her to her bed. Jasmine hesitated again pulling back looking at Alex, she saw her wince in pain but shook it off.

"I won't force you."

"I know what I am getting into, you are not forcing me into anything." Alex replied once again taking her hand and pulling her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c4**

In the morning Alex woke up first, last night was incredible she had never felt that way before, it almost seemed magical… talk about fireworks. She shook away the thought as she looked over Jasmine who was lying next to her naked, she ran her hand down her back and smiled and the sensation she felt in her fingers Jasmine hummed in her sleep under the feeling, Alex smiled planning on getting up to get ready for work but the hand snaked around her waist pulling her back into the bed stopped her.

"I have to get ready for work." Alex stated

"No, you call in sick today." Jasmine pouted pulling her closer taking a deep whiff of her scent before kissing her. Alex couldn't stop the groan in pleasure giving in to her partner's protest she kissed her back and that was how they started another round.

"I really should be going John will be wondering where I am."

"Kara would have informed him of my return I am sure he would have put two and two together." Jasmine replied Hugging Alex once again.

"Is this what it is going to be like from now on?" Alex smirked

"I've been wanting to do this for what feels like a very long time I am making up for it now. I have very good stamina." Jasmine smirked pushing Alex down on the bed.

"Uh-uh, you are not my alpha." Alex smirked so they had changed position with Alex on top now looking down at Jasmine she was grinning there was a glint in her eyes that drew Alex in she bent over and kissed her. Sitting up this time Alex moved to the bathroom as Jasmine moved to the kitchen, putting the jug on to make them some coffee before joining Alex in the shower. They sat at the table eating their brunch Alex was enjoying her day Jasmine had made them an omelette with a fresh fruit salad on the side. They stayed inside the apartment for two days before Alex really had to return to work and when she did she received certain looks from Supergirl that she knew she would not hear the end of.

Another week passed and Alex was still in that bliss stage, Kara had accepted Jasmine's apology and she had received her thanks when they discovered that Jasmine had known from the beginning that Kara was Supergirl but had remained quiet. Lena was a harder person to win over but seeing Alex that happy made her give in she did threaten her though if she ever hurt Alex again she kindly reminded her of her last name. Jasmine had no intention of hurting Alex especially now that they had completed the bond. Alex had found certain advantages of being bonded with a werewolf she found that she had longer endurance and her senses seemed slightly heightened when she brought this up to Jasmine she was told that was normal.

Alex was freaking out that she was turning into a werewolf. But Jasmine reassured her the only way for her to turn was if she was bitten by the wolf. Alex had reminded her that she had nipped her but Jasmine was smirking saying she was not in wolf form. Also that if she was turning she would have been in a hell of a lot of pain beforehand as those types of changes happened after the transition. Jasmine described the transition of getting very sick like the flu but ten times worse than your body would be on fire as your very essence changed these would be followed by hot and cold flushes and terrible nightmares almost delusions, then it would stop and you think your fine it would last a day, then it would feel as though you were hit by a truck you could barely move and all you want to do is sleep. You could be asleep for days then when you wake up you feel refreshed and that is when your bones break every single one of them in no particular order as they shift getting your body prepared for shifting for you don't actually turn this could last hours your joints popping in and out of their sockets and your brain feeling as though it is on fire as it gets you ready for the mental link. After this it stops and you dread the next stage that doesn't come. You take it day by day waiting for something to happen and that is when your senses heighten your strength increases your endurance is no longer an issue. It is almost as bad as your first transformation. Alex tried getting her to describe that but she didn't nor did she explain her other shifts Jasmine found another way to occupy Alex one she didn't protest to.

Jasmine was working at Luna bar and Restaurant once again and they had gotten into a rather good routine life seemed to be good for everyone right now, sure they dealt with some strange and sometime difficult cases at the DEO but that was usual. Kara was sparring with Jasmine after she had offered her assistance in that area which Kara was grateful for. Jasmine only returned a few times to her pack never for that long though and always came back. Jasmine moved in with Alex and they were in a really good place, Alex found it interesting that Jasmine was Alpha to a pack of werewolves but out of the two of them it was clear who was in charge and it wasn't Jazz. Kara had just come from Lena's work where she was getting information for an article they all agreed to go to dinner together Kara was happy seeming that Jasmine was cooking. James, Winn and John were joining them it was thanksgiving and Elise was coming down.

**AN: I know this chapter is short, time to meet the family… what do you think will happen? Will Elise accept Jasmine?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c5**

Alex was freaking out seeming this would be the first time her mother would be meeting Jasmine who seemed amused at how her mate was freaking out.

"Why aren't you freaking out? You should be freaking out." Alex stated as Jasmine was in the kitchen cooking at Kara's apartment.

"You really don't want me to be freaking out, if I was freaking out you would have to explain why there was a giant wolf in Kara's kitchen and why all the food is ruined."

"Food is ruined? No what happened?" Kara asked making it clear she was home.

"Nothing, the food is fine, your sister here was telling me I should be freaking out and I was giving her a reason as to why that would be a bad idea." Jasmine stated moving over to Alex kissing her before stepping back. "Babe you need to relax, I am sure everything will be fine." Jasmine stated retreating to the kitchen. Alex stood across from her watching as she moved around the kitchen with ease, Alex noted that in any kitchen Jasmine would make herself at home and moved around owning the space she was in. someone knocked at the door and Alex found herself freaking out, how was she going to explain her relationship to her mother? Kara moved over to the door opening it to reveal John with Winn Alex relaxed as John entered watching her closely Winn was talking to Kara noting the fact that Alex seemed tense. Alex shot him a glare that was turned to Kara as she laughed before growing serious at seeing her sister's expression. So instead she moved over getting them drinks. Not a second later there was another knock and Alex turned to the door, Kara asked her to get it seeming that she was serving drinks Alex sighed but moved to the door hoping it was Lena and James. She was wrong it turned out to be her mother so forcing a smile she greeted her mother hugging her and taking the pie from her hands and taking it to the kitchen thankfully Kara had come over to hug Elise as Alex relayed a private message to her girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Mum I would like to introduce you to Jasmine my girlfriend, Jazz this is my mother Elise." Alex stated getting introductions out of the way. It seemed Elise was critically assessing the young woman in front of her. Jasmine smiled at her holding out her hand for her to shake which she did and Alex couldn't honestly say if her mother approved or not.

The night wore on and they were around the table, Elise was talking with James and Lena and Jasmine could tell Alex was on edge as she kept looking at her mother. Jasmine placed her hand on Alex's making her look at her and when their eyes met all her troubles seemed to dissolve. Jasmine seemed gracious enough with the complements sent to her through the night over her cooking Kara being the most vocal. As James, Winn and John did the cleaning up they looked over at the girls sitting around the couch talking with each other. Jasmine moved over to the window to look at the city below the street lights illuminating the darkness away. She heard someone come over to her and recognising Elise scent she remained still.

"You haven't really been trying to impress me tonight." Elise stated

"I'm not going to try to win you over, its either you like me or you don't. I do know that your opinion matters to Alex though."

"I'm going to be honest with you, you hurt my daughter and that in my opinion doesn't set you in good graces with me."

"I understand that, I am curious what has Alex told you about me?" Jasmine stated turning to look at Elise.

"That something happened between you two and that you left. I know she said it was a family emergency and seems to have forgiven you but I am her mother and a mother's job is to protect their daughters." She replied looking down at Jasmine who seemed to tense at that last part.

"Just so you know I have no intention of hurting Alex again, but I think you should know the whole truth before you pass judgement." Jasmine stated making Elise freeze and reassess her.

"Are you saying there is more to it?"

"You were given the very simple version." Jasmine stated moving away from the window and into a more private area.

When Jasmine returned after telling Elise everything she moved over to the couch and jumped next to Alex landing on top of her. Alex was looking at her anxiously waiting for her to tell her what exactly what she was talking to her mother about in Kara's bedroom. Elise came out looking at Jasmine with a new look this made Alex look at Jasmine pointedly.

"I told her." Jasmine stated simply she seemed to become part of the family officially that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c6**

One month had passed and in that time things had settled down and they were in a really good routine Jasmine would work every second night and when she wasn't working she and Alex would have a date night. She even went to the DEO on several occasions when they asked for her help but John knew she didn't really want to be there and it was only because of Alex that she agreed to help. Kara found herself liking Jasmine and was in awe when she agreed to spar with her, Kara respected her learning that she could fight but didn't like to fight, Kara and Alex realised that Jasmine knew Kara's identity the first time she had met her but had remained silent which had the Danvers sister grateful.

Jasmine had just returned from her pack she had spent the last two days with them and was eager to see Alex. She made her way through the city when she received the text from Alex she was held up and wouldn't make it until later so Jasmine changed direction walking past Lena's building to see Lena out front talking with someone on the phone, her assistant was next to her waiting patiently as was a man in a suit no doubt her security, Jasmine gave her a wave to be polite and was surprised when Lena waved her over. Smiling she moved over to her she waited for her to get off the phone.

"Hey," Jasmine greeted noting the small frown mark so she knew the call was not a happy one.

"Hey, come on up." Lena said moving into her building her assistant started reminding her about something sciencey that Jasmine did not understand. Before Lena waved off her assistant. "How was your trip?" Lena asked as they entered her office.

"As it always is, everything alright?"

"Wolfy sense?"

"Something like that, I saw you frowning after the call ended."

"I don't frown."

"With your eyes you do, don't worry those who don't know you can't see it."

"Just a business disagreement."

"You need an excuse to get out of here?" Jasmine asked looking around.

"No I better not, I called you up here to discuss your idea, and the favour you asked for."

"Can you do it?"

"I tried, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do."

"It is alright, you could only try. Besides I had an inkling what I asked for would be impossible."

"Does Alex know?"

"Yes, but I don't think she understands fully but it isn't your problem. Are you still coming for game night?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Of course, I will let you get back to it. Don't work too hard Lena."

"I really am sorry Jazz." Lena replied as she watched her friend get up and leave she felt bad for not being able to help her friend. Jasmine walked out of Lena's building and headed down town to Luna's bar and restaurant she needed to talk with Jake.

Kara had just completed a mission that John had sent her on, Alex was running it, but she could tell she was slightly disappointed that she would miss her lunch date with Jasmine. Who had returned from where ever her pack is, she still wouldn't tell anyone where they were except Alex, but she was keeping tight lipped about that too. She flew back to the DEO to debrief but it was already late so she couldn't return to Catco so after saying goodnight to the others she headed home. One thing she liked about Jasmine leaving was when she returned she always made her something for dinner so when she entered her apartment she smiled at the scent of a homemade meal. It was sitting on the bench wrapped nicely with a little note telling her to enjoy. She dug in groaning in delight as the flavours burst in her mouth. She sent off a text thanking her but knew better then to call or go around to Alex's apartment she made that mistake once now she kept a very wide distance from that place.

The next day Kara was finishing up an article from home when she felt a temporal disruption looking up in time to see Cisco coming through a breach.

"Barry needs your help." He stated as his gaze landed on her

"What's going on?" She asked but was putting her laptop down and getting up from her couch.

"We have a cat problem." Cisco stated waving Kara forward but she paused

"Then we need to get someone before we go." Kara said pulling Cisco out the door she was still in her normal clothes she pulled him along the street dialling her phone as she went, telling Alex to meet her at Luna's knowing that Jasmine would be working today. Alex met them outside greeting Cisco who by this point was caught up on what they were doing and Kara was caught up on what was happening to Barry and Oliver. Alex led them inside Kara was surprised to see the sign on the door saying they would be closed at two, it was 1.30. Jake nodded to them from his spot behind the desk but something seemed different about him today Kara didn't get to think about it for too long as Alex was leading them back to the kitchen not surprising to see the place packed. Inside the kitchen was hot and it smelled like heaven to Kara it was also noisy as orders were shouted out and over the sound of food cooking.

"Jazz we need you for a second." Alex told her she was at a fry pan and signalled to one of the others in the kitchen to take over. They went outback to talk for more privacy, Jasmine seemed to pick up on the mood with ease.

"What's up? Hey Kara." Jasmine greeted kissing Alex on the cheek before turning to Kara and her friend who looked very giddy. "Is he alright?"

"Jazz this is Cisco," Alex introduced this made Jasmine raise an eyebrow as Alex had informed her all about her adventure on another Earth and the attack from Nazis.

"We need you to come with us." Kara told her,

"I can't."

"Please Jasmine, my friends need help and I think it will be best if you were to come too."

"I would do it in a heart beat on any other day, today I can't. I'm sorry but there is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Jasmine replied

"I'm going." Alex stated

"Except that…" Jasmine turned to Alex trying to relay that her going was not a good idea.

"I owe Barry and Oliver, they saved Kara's life. They need help so I will go will you come with me?"

"Sneaky, you know I can't refuse you let alone let you go to another dimension alone. Fine I finish in half an hour."

"This is kind of time sensitive we need to leave now."

"Right. Jake I am leaving." Jasmine stated know he could hear her. "No privacy in this place." Jasmine stated as she led them out the back door and into the alley where Cisco opened a breach and they went through.

They reappeared at Star Labs

**AN: So we have the crossover now? What is it that Barry and Oliver have stumbled onto? What is Jasmine hiding? Will they be able to help?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c7**

They reappeared at Star Labs to several surprised faces followed by grateful expressions. Two ladies came over to them grinning.

"You found her, and Alex you came too and…"

"Caitlyn, Iris, Felicity this is Jasmine."

"A werewolf." Cisco blurted out. "A freakin werewolf…Kara's planet is the best." Cisco stated he was still in awe of Jasmine. She was looking at Cisco then to Kara…

"That was why he was looking broken before… you told him."

"Well he told me about their giant cat problem so I thought bring a giant dog… I mean wolf." Kara corrected herself seeing Jasmine's reaction at being referred to as a giant dog.

"Cat problem? That is why I am here? On today of all days."

"Well they are like you except they turn into cats well actually lioness. Barry and Oliver tracked them to their base and well-see." Cisco stated showing them a computer screen.

"They haven't moved since, we can see their vitals so we know they are alive…It seems they are paralysed or something. Even Barry hasn't healed yet." Caitlyn informed them

"We're they bitten?" Jasmine asked

"No. Why?"

"That is good then."

"I'll go get them." Kara stated about to leave.

"I wouldn't, don't go rushing into situations you don't know about. If Mr Allen hasn't healed whatever effected them can most likely effect you too."

"We can't just leave them."

"We won't, is this footage of the whole building?"

"Yes, I hacked their surveillance." Felicity stated

"They are being guarded."

"We can see that. Do you have a plan here or are you only here to discourage our plans?" Iris asked and Jasmine could tell she was getting annoyed at her, she remembered Alex had told her she was married to Barry.

"You can get a breach into the room?" she asked Cisco

"We already tried, I only just got away…we thought it best to get the big guns." He replied and indicated Kara.

"You get ready to breach, Kara will carry them back. Don't engage them, get your friends and comeback here."

"Okay, but we know they are doing something not good." Cisco stated

"Get your friends first, then we can regroup think of a better plan."

"You know you remind me of Oliver." Caitlyn stated to which Jasmine tilted her head

"Still leaves the problem of the guards." Iris stated

"They won't be a problem." Jasmine replied straight-faced the others looked at her with a weird expression leaving an awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"What are you going to do?" Cisco asked breaking the silence

"Distract them."

"What about us?" Alex asked

"Get a medical unit ready."

"Do you know what is wrong with them?"

"Not yet." Jasmine replied before stopping Cisco.

"You need to drop me off closer to the building so they can't track me back to here. Then when you see on the screen that the guards are gone that is your cue to get your friends." Jasmine stated

"Be careful." Alex told her to which Jasmine kissed her before going with Cisco ignoring his 'Hot' comment.

"You might want this." Caitlyn stopped her handing her an earpiece.

"No." Jasmine replied leaving with Cisco she looked around the city and had to take a minute as the strong scent of feline flared through her nostrils.

Caitlyn was busy with Alex preparing a medical unit unsure of what they might need they got a little bit of everything. Diggle was looking over Felicity's shoulder with Iris looking over her other, they saw as the females all jumped to alert and seemed to run out of the building.

"What is she doing?" Iris asked at the same time as Felicity shouted out

"Now." To Cisco and Kara, he opened a breach and appeared on the screen next to Oliver and Barry. Kara grabbed Oliver and Barry heading once again through the breach and appearing back in Star Labs.

"Cisco go get her now." Alex told him he nodded heading to collect Jasmine and Kara placed Oliver and Barry on beds where Caitlyn began to examine them.

"I don't know what I am looking for?" Caitlyn stated

"Well they both have a scratch." Alex pointed out. "Or Barry did, his is healed." She stated noting it was only his suit that was ripped.

"They have poison in them." Jasmine stated

"Like your bite?" Alex asked and Kara paled still remembering the pain those wolves did to her.

"Not quite, this poison paralyses their prey. For later…it comes from their claws."

"Please tell me you can fix them."

"It is a paralysis so you need…" Jasmine stopped and searched through the things the girls had gathered grabbing a couple of things. "You guys have a kitchen?" she asked

"Now really isn't the time to think of food is it?" Diggle asked

"I am always thinking of food, but that is not why I asked for it." Cisco ended up showing Jasmine to the kitchen when she returned she was carrying random things that to the others looked like they had no use for.

"Seriously what are you doing?" Iris asked as Jasmine began to mix things together. Jasmine ignored her until she was satisfied with what she had made and moved over to the two men on the beds as she walked past the others they gaged at the smell.

"Oh God what is that?" Diggle coughed as Cisco began dry-heaving.

"You have ordinary senses what are you complaining about?" Jasmine asked as she waved her concoction under first Barry's nose then Oliver's the result was instant both of them bolted into the sitting positon gagging.

"Oh my god what was that?"

"Did Felicity try cooking again?"

"Hey." Felicity protested but still hugged Oliver as Iris was hugging Barry.

"What happened?" Oliver asked

"What do you remember?" Caitlyn asked as she began examining them.

"Barry came and asked for help…we entered a building and there were all these women…they had glowing eyes I went to draw an arrow but then I couldn't move."

"You were both scratched." Jasmine stated gaining Barry's and Oliver's attention.

"Who are you?" Barry asked as it seemed Oliver was not happy to see her…

"Felicity?" he asked meaning he was worried about his identity.

"Without her we wouldn't have been able to get you…she came with Kara and Alex."

"She's a werewolf." Cisco stated excitedly once again.

"You can't get over that fact can you?"

"Hell no it is way too cool." Cisco stated, "Cool that you're on our side." He added as an afterthought.

"Like an actual werewolf?" Barry asked getting excited looking from Jasmine to Cisco.

"Like turn into a monster howl at the moon kind of werewolf?" Oliver asked sceptically.

"Woof." Jasmine replied just as dry humourlessly copying Oliver's tone.

"Well can we trust her?" he asked after having a small glare off.

"I would like to think I'm trustworthy…the question is can I trust you?" she asked getting a shocked reaction.

"As I recall I didn't ask for your help."

"If I hadn't have come you'd still be paralysed or worse their dinner."

"Wait what?" Barry asked seeing the tension between the two of them was growing to an uncomfortable level.

"We need to come up with a plan…preferably before tonight." Jasmine stated

"Go back to the whole dinner thing." Barry stated

"The camera's do you have footage of the whole building?" Jasmine asked looking at Felicity ignoring Barry.

"Yes."

"I need to see why they are here."

"Maybe they just wanted to see the city." Caitlyn stated

"They usually stay away from populated areas."

"Like you?" Oliver asked

"Most of us do."

"Accept you."

"I like cooking." Jasmine shrugged as she followed Felicity back to the computers. Looking over her shoulder she watched as Felicity showed her each room. "Stop. There where is that?"

"The penthouse." Felicity replied now everyone was looking around the screen

"What is it?" Kara asked

"What do you see?" Alex asked at the same time

"Something bad."

"I remember seeing that, they must have moved it since our visit." Barry added

"They do appear to be fortifying themselves in there." Felicity stated

"You going to tell us what that is?" Oliver asked

"You are intense you know that?"

"Yes. Now what is it?" he asked not at all bothered by her comment and not at all in a polite manner, it was very demanding.

"I don't like being told what to do, not today of all days. You do not want to get on the wrong side of me." Jasmine stated glaring at Oliver and he had to admit it unnerved him especially since he saw that spark in her eyes. The spark of a predator. Alex ran her hand down her arm and instantly Jasmine relaxed turning to face her she stopped her glare and took a deep breath.

"It is a Venom abstract."

"A what?" Oliver asked he was confused as was most of the others.

"It will take their venom and disperse it…making it air dispersal by the look of that."

"Which is bad?"

"Very."

"What is it? Some kind of weapon? Will it kill…so poison?" Oliver asked with Cisco, Iris and Caitlyn.

"In a way, they are trying to make more of them."

"You said it only passes when bitten." Kara stated remembering how she was bit.

"They have found a way to aerosolise it."

"You also said not many survive the transition."

"For werewolves, these are cats I don't know their survival rate…I do know well at least on our world…that our laws stated you can't create groups on large basis not like this. That way no pack or in this case pride will dominate in numbers. By the looks of these numbers they already have a fairly large pride so if they are wanting to make more I can only guess they are trying for a power grab."

"Power grab? For what?" Cisco and Barry asked

"Power…in any universe there will always be those who want to dominate over others, those that crave more power. That I am guessing is what is happening here."

"Guys you need to see this." Felicity stated showing them a different screen.

"No, how many?" Caitlyn asked

"They can't all be."

"Dead." Jasmine stated

"You don't know that they could just be paralysed." Oliver stated

"No they are dead, you can see they were exposed."

"How?"

"The transformation had begun but their bodies had rejected it. You can see the blood coming from their spores."

"That is what it looks like if it fails? Even for your kind?"

"Why I won't bite anyone. The likely hood of one surviving it is 3%." Jasmine stated

"3%? Are you saying if they set that off in a public area only 3% will survive?" Diggle asked

"Probably less."

"There is a cure right?"

"No."

"But it is an infection a disease surely…"

"Once the poison enters your heart you die or turn no cure."

"You stopped the poison in me." Kara pointed out.

"It was one of my pack that bit you, even then you were Kryptonian who knows how that played into it. The poison hadn't entered you heart either so there was that."

"So you could stop the poison if one of us were infected?" Caitlyn asked

"No."

"No?" Oliver growled out.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't…they are not werewolves and even if they were I still wouldn't be able to as they are not my pack." Jasmine snapped back, Alex looked at her with concern seeming how wound up Jasmine was. She pulled her away from the others to let her calm down.

"Hey what is going on?" she asked

"It is getting later…that guy is seriously pissing us off." Jasmine huffed.

"Tonight is a full moon, you've worked right up to it before so what is different this time?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry…I just don't like cats." Jasmine replied

"We will finish up here and get you back, hopefully before the moon is at its peak. You calm enough to re-enter the room?" Alex asked so Jasmine ended up hugging Alex breathing in her scent before stepping back and giving her a kiss.

"I am now." She said taking her hand and together they walked back into the room where the others were coming up with a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c8**

Oliver and Barry had come up with a decent plan, within half an hour Jasmine had to agree that these two did seem to know what they were talking about and how they inspired loyalties of those in their groups. Oliver was still a puzzle to her and she still didn't like him but she found herself warming up to Barry. As they talked she took a step back remaining close to Alex, it was getting later and she could feel her wolf stirring as the moon got closer to rising she listened to how Kara was respected by everyone here as she added her contribution. When they had a decent plan that Jasmine didn't altogether dismiss (that was why it was taking so long they had many ideas but Jasmine dismissed them all.) She could tell she was starting to annoy them but seeming Alex was adamant on helping out with Kara, Jasmine wasn't taking any chances. Jasmine found it interesting that she was given the heavy lifting, part of her didn't mind it meant the others would be safe. The only part she didn't like was that Alex would be working with Cisco to disarm the venom abstract as the others would be watching their backs. Jasmine had cooked up something that would help them with the paralyses if they were to get scratched again. Oliver was getting annoyed at how long this was taking surprising everyone seeming that he was usually the cool headed one, never to rush into things but then again it was personal for him, he rarely liked getting beaten.

Felicity and the others watched as Jasmine walked down the street, it seemed so carefree and she looked so casual. She carried no weapons and had refused the ear piece once again, it only seemed that Kara and Alex knew why but both hadn't explained.

"So what is she doing?" Barry asked

"She is scenting."

"What?" Oliver asked

"Crossing their marked territory with her own, she is offering a challenge to claim this city."

"Marking her territory the way animals do it?" Oliver asked and at this he scrunched up his nose.

"No, she is letting her scent drift in the wind. She explained this all before she left." Alex stated

"Well it is getting the reaction she expected…look the felines are getting all jumpy."

"They aren't leaving like she said."

"They are protecting their den…Jasmine said this might happen."

"She didn't say what the plan was if they did this though."

"We wait for her signal." Alex replied watching her soulmate roam the deserted streets it was getting dark. "There is no civilians?"

"No, that area is deserted especially at this time." Barry replied, he was eagerly watching the screens.

"Here they come." Felicity stated they saw how Jasmine looked up to come face to face with four females all of them looked like models with golden skin and hair wearing shorts and singlets.

"Do we know what they are saying?" Iris asked

"No she didn't take a mic."

"She will be fine." Kara told her sister noting how anxious she looked even though it was well hidden but Alex was her sister and she knew her best.

"They're attacking." Oliver stated as the four females attacked working together to surround Jasmine, she flung the first person away to ignore the second using the third one against fourth finally turning back to the second.

"Did she just…" Felicity asked seeing the four girls not getting back up.

"There is more." Kara pointed out on another screen.

"Oh no she is outnumbered we need to do something." Barry stated

"We stick to the plan." Alex instructed even though part of her wanted to run and help Jasmine she had made it very clear to stick to the plan.

"It's working look. More have left the building."

"She never told us the signal what is it?" Oliver asked looking at Alex

"Holy sh…No way." Cisco exclaimed jumping out of his seat as he saw Jasmine transform to face five lioness.

"That is the signal." Alex stated seeing her Jasmine in wolf form once again on a screen fighting others that should be stronger than her.

"Don't think about that. Jasmine has this…she is doing her part we need to do ours." Kara stated to which Alex nodded and the others moved out to start the next phase of the plan.

Jasmine was in wolf form, she had dealt with the five lioness, but they didn't get away without doing any harm she felt at least three large gashes on her but right now she didn't care all she needed to do was get to the building and help Alex and the others. She expected more to come, but it seems the others were recalled to defend their den. Well it looks like she will be entering the lion's den. She moved with stealth and decided at the last minute to change back into human form she felt her bones cracking back into place and had to grunt away the pain she could feel her wolf getting excited for tonight the moon was getting closer and she knew it was starting to rise but there was still a lot to do before she could give in to it. She crashed through the doors looking around the deserted entrance surprised that there was no one guarding it. She also felt the need to get to Alex increase so that meant she was in trouble. Looking around, the power was down so that meant she would be needing to take the stairs, didn't Felicity say they were held up in the penthouse, that was forty flights of stairs great. She looked up to the top and sighed starting her run taking three at a time. She met resistance about half way up but was dealt with right now she didn't care about anything but she had to get Alex. She could feel her wolf right on the brink and was only just managing to reign her in. Her heart was racing as she finally made it to the top taking a deep breath she entered the floor only to find it in darkness. Not only the lights were off but thick blinds covered the windows, but she had the vision of a wolf so seeing wasn't a problem. She had to fight her way through the hall to the main office that was on this floor, where Alex was with the others (she was following Alex's scent). When she crashed through the door with another werecat only she got back up. She could feel blood on her hands and no doubt on her shirt but still she didn't care. She let lose a growl as she sensed others in the room.

"You should not be here." A voice stated through the room

"Neither should you." Jasmine growled back

"Tonight of all nights you come here, you decide to take us on. It is why I called the others back and not to engage you. I see you have no pack with you…have you not heard what happens to a lone wolf?"

"Who said I am alone?"

"You are with the humans? Even more pathetic. Yet you still enter our den."

"Like you said, tonight I decided to come here. You are not meant to do this, make more you already have a large pride. Why do you need more? How many must die for you to feel so powerful?"

"You think I am a monster?"

"The bodies in the basement don't say otherwise?"

"Your friends will think otherwise tonight. Tonight we are not the monsters. Tell me wolf do you know why I like penthouse views?" the voice asked and as she said it the blinds on the windows opened, Jasmine saw them moving in the corner of her eyes but she was focused what was in front of her. In the room next door through the glass window she saw Alex and the others surrounded by lioness's in their lion forms. Alex was keeping the others from acting out seeming she knew what one bite would do. She felt the pull and fell to the ground as her bones started breaking making her turn to see the moon in the sky her heart rate spikes…No she had more time how? More bones broke as she started changing.

"Your friends will see who the real monster is tonight…tell me do they know? Do they know what the full moon does to you?" the lady from earlier spoke she was asking Jasmine but looking at those in the other room. "No, let me tell you. The beast comes out for one night taking charge of them, the human part of you cannot do anything to stop it you would kill anyone, you will hunt the weak or hurt. Not even an Alpha such as yourself can withstand the curse of the moon, it will be a pity to see you turn on them but it is what needs to be done." She said and as she said it five females moved over to the others in the room slicing them. None of them could move, that was when Jasmine saw the scratches they were paralysed and the scent of blood drifted over to Jasmine forcing her to growl as the wolf started taking over. Then she started laughing as her shift stopped she gritted her teeth before continuing to laugh she then looked up.

"You are right on most of that…but you are forgetting something…something very important. We are in agreement."

"Not possible, nothing can stop the curse. What possible agreement?" she asked but already fear started to dawn on her and the smell washed over Jasmine.

"PROTECT MATE!" Jasmine growled out but this time it sounded nothing like Jasmine it was her wolf speaking and just like that Jasmine was up and the lady didn't take two steps before Jasmine was on her. Several others in human form moved in on her scratching her and Jasmine could feel the poison enter her system but it didn't slow her down. That was when the lions attacked her Jasmine turned into her wolf which was bigger than the lions and her power radiated over them and the need to protect her mate. She slashed at the lioness snapping her jaws on skin and bone not caring about the blood or the ones not getting back up. That was when they started their retreat. She smashed through the glass to the room where Alex and the others were killing the one that remained near them she then turned on the others. Oliver drew his bow aiming it at Jasmine, thanks to the thing she had given them the paralyses wore off quickly.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked

"Do we run?" Barry asked

"No, don't move." Kara stated she had to admit seeing this side of Jasmine had her freaked out and the fact that she was growling at them all especially Oliver who seemed to draw his arrow back further preparing to fire it when Alex stood in front of him. He lowered his weapon when he saw Jasmine's reaction, she had lowered herself to the ground and was whining at Alex who was smiling and rubbing her behind the ear.

"Can you change back?" Alex asked to which Jasmine snapped her jaws before turning to look at the full moon. "Right of course." Alex said looking down. "I'm sorry, I should have had Cisco take you home before it rose." Alex stated to which Jasmine nuzzled in closer to her standing up rubbing her head against Alex she pushed her to the floor where she then promptly rested her head across Alex's legs to which Alex gave a small laugh.

"What do we do about the others, we can't round them up while she is in this form…we can't leave her alone." Barry stated looking at the bodies on the ground.

"Was that a whine?" Oliver asked as Jasmine did seem to whine at Barry's comment. "Can she understand us?" he asked and at his she barked at him. She then closed her eyes as she rested on Alex who was running her hand through her fur.

"I hope none of this blood is hers." Alex stated noting how her coat had splotches of blood on her she looked to Kara who gave her a quick once over.

"She has four large lacerations but it seems they are healing." Kara informed her "We need to get out of here I hear sirens coming this way."

"Where can we go?"

"Star Labs she will be safe there for the night. As long as she doesn't attack." Barry stated

"She won't attack." Alex said

"What was that the lady was talking about? The full moon. Did you know?" Oliver asked

"I knew she has to change on full moons, the part that the wolf takes over that was news. But it seems Jasmine is still in there."

"Or it could just be what Jasmine had said the wolf and her are in agreement they both need to protect you." Kara stated

"Can I touch her? I want to touch her." Cisco asked

"Is that thing destroyed?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, they won't be able to disperse anything."

"They could just make another one or fix it. We can't leave it here."

"We have made it ineffective it won't work again, and some of these parts are really hard to come by." Cisco reassured him as he moved closer to Jasmine raising his hand she turned on him so fast he yelped stumbling back.

"Jazz." Alex stated making her turn back and face Alex before lowering herself on her lap once again letting loose a sigh.

"What do we do about the bodies?" Barry asked, "Great CCPD is here. You guys get going Kara and I will do a quick tidy up." He instructed as Alex led Jasmine through a breach and that was something on its own to accomplish. Oliver also went with them his fingers never too far from an arrow especially seeming that Felicity and the others would be on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Supergirl No way werewolves are real c9 **

Kara and Barry returned to Star labs to find the others in one room watching as Alex and Jasmine were in the other room. Alex was once again currently sitting on the floor with Jasmine lying next to her with her head resting on her legs. Alex kept her hands on her, running through her fur. Alex had tried to clean some of the blood off but was head butted by Jasmine who had repositioned her so she could lie on her. Cisco was in awe watching how Jasmine's tail was slowly moving back and forward. Diggle still couldn't believe what he was seeing and Caitlyn was trying to come up with a scientific explanation but had failed.

"Hey how long have they been like that?" Barry asked

"Since coming through the breach." Iris replied hugging Barry who leaned down and kissed her.

"This is the first time she has been present in a full moon." Kara stated

"What that lady said was it true?" Oliver asked Kara who only could shrug she honestly didn't know. "She usually stays away through a full moon, like I said this is the first full moon she has been around us. She is usually with her pack."

"What do we do about the others?" Felicity asked she had her arms wrapped around Oliver who had stood protectively in front of her since they returned.

"Well we can't do anything without our werewolf, so I guess we wait for the sun to rise." Barry stated looking at the others waiting for their agreement.

"Well I can track them down on the cameras so we at least know where to go in the morning." Felicity replied and Barry agreed that was a great idea, Caitlyn and Cisco went back to work. Iris had told them they should all get some rest while they can. Oliver knew that he would not be sleeping, he would be standing watch over the others. He was still very cautious of the fact that there was a giant wolf under the same roof that was not contained.

In the morning Barry and the others followed the scent of cooking into the kitchen surprised to see Jasmine there cooking breakfast for everyone. She was talking to Alex and both of them were smiling, as if they had not been in a fight yesterday.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked

"Cooking, what does it look like?"

"Why are you cooking?"

"I cook, it is what I do. If you don't want it you don't have to eat it. I am sure between Kara, Barry and myself we can have your share." She said finishing it up she moved over to the table where the others saw a spread enough to make even Oliver's mouth water. Kara was the first one sitting at the table thanking Jasmine with gratitude as she began to eat. Jasmine nodded to the others as they followed suit sitting at the table.

"So you can fight, cook and turn into a wolf you are badass. Can we keep her?" Cisco asked looking at Barry and Caitlyn who had started eating.

"Oh my god this is the best food I have ever tasted." Barry moaned shovelling food into his mouth.

"Thank you." Jasmine said she was eating also but one hand remained in Alex's. They sat in silence as they ate only when they had finished did Oliver bring up what happens next.

"What else can we do?" Jasmine asked

"We need to find them…"

"And what? Lock them up? You can't contain them? The police can't hold them. You can't hurt them so what is your plan?" Jasmine asked

"They killed countless people."

"36." Felicity informed them

"I repeat what would you do?"

"With you we can round them up…"

"I was able to fight them off last night as I had the full moon on my side. By now they would have left the city." Jasmine stated shaking her head.

"So what let them get away with murder?" Oliver demanded

"How many archers do you know?" Jasmine asked after a small hesitation

"How many do you need?" Oliver asked

"As many as you can get."

"I will get in contact with Sara." Felicity stated getting up and leaving the room.

"I need you to take me back to my earth."

"Why?" Cisco asked

"We need my pack if we are hunting them. They have the advantage now, I will need my pack. As that happens you need to locate them." Jasmine said looking at Alex she was nodding her head. So Cisco left with Jasmine and as Barry, Iris and Caitlyn got to work on locating them Felicity turned up saying that she had left a message so Barry and Oliver went to the meet up point for the legends to talk with Sara.

Barry returned without Oliver saying he was with Sara getting in contact with Nyssa, but he had told them to move the operations to the hanger instead of Star labs, so they moved there and Felicity once again took charge of the computers. Several hours later Oliver turned up with Sara and Nyssa and her army.

"Is she back yet?" Oliver asked moving over to Barry but it being clear that she was not, so she turned to Alex with a glare.

"She will be back." Alex replied nodding to Sara but she was standing next to Kara.

"Back people." Cisco said and he was followed by 12 large muscled men and four fit looking females all in shorts and t shirts they were walking behind Jasmine and 8 of them were carrying 1 litre bottles.

"Feels like we should have dressed up some more." The guy on Jasmines right stated after looking around the room this made Jasmine smirk before moving over to Alex moving her away from the assassins.

"These are your archers?" Jasmine asked

"Yes, this is Nyssa and her league of assassins."

"Dip your arrows in this." Jasmine said handing one of the bottles to Nyssa.

"What is it?"

"Milk." Jasmine replied straight faced making everyone look at her.

"You are not as funny as you think."

"They just don't get my humour. Dip your arrows in it and it will make the naughty kitty's take a nice long nap." Jasmine said

"Will it work on you?"

"No. Only cats."

"You sure you're not just saying that?" Oliver asked and several of her pack growled at him, Ben being the most vocal.

"Easy." Jasmine said noting that several of the assassins had grabbed an arrow. "We are not here to fight with them. Grace, Billy, Mac help them out. Ben." Jasmine said looking at him with a pointed look before taking a younger male who looked barely out of his teens over to the computers.

"Charlie can help locate them." Ben told Felicity as Jasmine saw Oliver tense as they went over to her.

"What are those bottles for?" Oliver asked noting that there was four more. Jasmine grabbed one and took it over to Alex.

"If I ask you, will you stay here?" Jasmine asked and saw the look in her eyes. "Figured." Jasmine pulled out a small cylinda looking device she then moved it fast making it into a long stick so it looked like a battle stave. Opening up the bottle she poured the substance into it. She then handed it over to Alex. "One jab in the side night-night kitty. Once you are out stay close to one of us." Jasmine said and after a small hesitation Alex nodded before she went to Kara. She grabbed another bottle moving to her and before Kara could react Jasmine threw it over her drenching her in it.

"What the hell?" Kara asked looking down now wet, she was surprised that it was drying fast though.

"Now you will be able to affect them."

"Could have given me a warning? That was cold…and it smells."

"I know." Jasmine said turning to Barry

"Oh no I do not need a…" Barry didn't finish as one of Jasmine's pack mates ended up throwing it over him.

"I don't have powers like Supergirl why did you do this to me?"

"Now you can use your speed. And here." She said handing something to him that made the wolves step away from him.

"It just smells." Jasmine stated before they got any other ideas.

"Found them." Charlie shouted out grabbing everyone's attention.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked but the kid was looking at Jasmine who gave him a small nod so he informed them of where they are.

"Another high rise?" Barry asked they were looking around the screen of the building they were in.

"This here is an industrial area yes?" Jasmine asked pointing to a place on the map.

"Yes, you have a plan?"

"Jasmine." Ben said looking at her there was caution in his tone.

"It could work."

"They might not go for it."

"They will go for it, if I go…alone."

"No, you brought us here."

"They won't come unless I am alone. I killed their queen…they would want revenge. I bring them in then you guys come in after."

"For that to work we would have to be some distance away so they won't pick up our scent. By the time we get there it could be too late." Ben said

"It is a chance I am willing to take. They broke our laws."

"This is not our world." Ben protested. "It is not our job to intervene."

"I have already interfered. They have killed countless innocent people…I am not having this argument again." Jasmine said growling making Ben step back and look down.

"Are we just going to pretend that did not just happen?" Sara asked she was leaning on a table next to Nyssa across from Alex and Kara. Alex looked like she wanted to refuse she even took a step forward.

"Thought you said you were not a hero?"

"I am not."

"Then why be the bait, why put yourself in danger like that."

"To give you heroes the advantage. You are adamant on doing this good thing…justice and all that. I will help you complete your objective. Then I will be going home. Plus these are cats call it a primal issue." Jasmine shrugged "Cisco if you will be so kind."

"What is going on?" Nyssa asked

"I will draw them in, you guys station yourself around here at these points. When you get word from Felicity move in. if things go right you will have a pride of sleeping cats and we can all go our own ways."

"You still have not said what you are going to do." Barry said

"It is personal for them, since last night… let's just hope you people have good timing. Ben you will bring in group A from here. Grace will bring in the others from here cutting off their retreat. We will take them down together. Charlie stay here."

"What? I can fight." He protested making Jasmine look at him and he ended looking down grumbling some more but nodded his head. She looked around her pack mates making sure they agreed each one lowered their head and Ben nodded before she turned to Barry and Oliver.

**AN: Do Barry and Oliver agree with her plan? Will everyone make it? Until next time thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Supergirl no way werewolves are real c10**

Jasmine walked down the street her plan was in motion she looked around the empty street, her wolf was on edge as the scent of the area reeked of felines. It took some convincing on her part for Barry and Oliver to agree to let her do this, Alex was another issue all together…but considering she was here they had agreed to it. She was wearing a com unit though and could hear Felicity informing her that she had incoming. Jasmine already knew this, she could feel them coming not just one or two…not even a small patrol. It seemed she was right they really hated her. She looked over at them now in sight she could count at least 50. This really was a large pride. She looked over them and found the new leader of the group she had hate burning in her eyes.

"You will die wolf!" she spat as she gave the signal and they all started running. Jasmine managed to jump back from the first attack, she knew that they worked together to bring her down sort of like a pack. She grabbed a wrist from one flung her across the road to block a punch from another only to be attacked from behind she rolled forward and shoved another out of her way only for two of them to jump on her together. Jasmine ended up shifting biting the one on her back she rolled to get them off her. That was when she felt it, her pack was here. Ben ran through the group with others at his side attacking anyone that tried stopping him. He grabbed the one that was still clinging to her. Jasmine didn't get time to thank him they were overwhelmed. Her pack staying close working together to take them down. Jasmine went to help one of her wolves that was in trouble helping him out and went to turn on the one that tried sneaking up on her only for it to fall with an arrow sticking out of her. The archers had arrived… Jasmine looked around to see if any of them needed help but they were holding their own so she moved for the new leader. Swiping her paw and a lioness they were now in their animal forms went flying to the side. Ben was staying close, having her back but she sent him to help Mac. Jasmine jumped over one that had been taken down from an arrow, she knew they were now going for the archers. Jasmine knew Alex was there her attention kept being diverted to her after she dealt with one she always made sure Alexa was alright. Kara was there with Barry each doing their superhero thing. Oliver was on the ground with Sara and Nyssa with several other archers not taking the high ground. The fight was at its peak, Jasmine launched herself at the leader of the group. She all too eagerly accepted the challenge as they circled each other. Jasmine could still see the hate in her eyes as she tried swiping her with her claws, but Jasmine jumped back trying to bite her as she jumped to the side. Jasmine kept her eyes on the one in front of her. As she pounced at Jasmine she launched herself in the air to meet her, both of them clawing and biting. The lioness seemed to bite her on the shoulder causing her to snarl as Jasmine ended up pushing her away. Jasmine circled her growling, she knew she had her pack's attention but she made sure they focused on themselves. One way or another this would end… Jasmine clawed her against her face scratching her along the face and it had her comparing her to Scar from lion king…the female version. Jasmine once again circled her this time she was interrupted by another feline that attacked her from the side, so much for one on one. Jasmine thought as she managed to get the lioness off her, they did not get back up. Jasmine looked around but the leader had moved away and she was distracted by three others grabbing her attention. She was dealing with them when she heard Alex call out for assistance, then again it was meant for Supergirl or the Flash. Jasmine spotted Alex she was next to Grace but Grace was being overwhelmed. Jasmine knew they were going after her specifically. She needed to end this now. She shoved the cat she was fighting out of the way and growled loud, it got her pack's attention and a few of the cats near her moved back from her as Jasmine took off. The leader must have made an order as the cats seemed to all be coming for her, she didn't take the time to fight clean…she shoved them out of her way biting, kicking and clawing at them. Again this was not done without damage but she did not care about herself, she needed to get to Alex.

Oliver was busy fighting some of the lions, using his arrows shooting ones far away and using the arrow if they came too close. He had to admit this was one of the strangest fights he had been in, the wolves were intimidating but seemed to be holding their own. He noted that two of the wolves stayed near them keeping any of the cats away from them he knew Jasmine must have told them to protect them. One of the wolves jumped over Sara and Nyssa both of them rolled to get out of its way thinking it was attacking them but saw that it intercepted a lion forcing it to the ground biting into its neck before looking back up at them. Both Nyssa and Sara seemed tense before the wolf jumped away attacking another cat.

"Guys some cats are trying to…never mind the wolves took care of it." Felicity stated over the coms she was keeping an eye on them.

"Could use some assistance over here." Alexa stated calmly and Oliver turned to look at her she was behind a wolf that was being overrun by cats.

"They know who she is…they are targeting her." A voice he did not recognise stated

"Who is that?" Oliver asked

"Charlie." Came his response

"Barry get her out of there." Oliver stated just as a very loud growl echoed around them forcing everyone to stop. Oliver turned to look at Jasmine she swiped her paw at the cat she was fighting, it did not get back up. That was when she started running, it was sort of like slow motion at first no one reacted then it seemed like they all reacted and they all charged at her.

"We should help her right?" Sara asked looking at Oliver who was stunned just like the rest of them, he was surprised that none of the wolves moved to help her instead they moved so they were around them. Five of them moved to stand by the one by Alex the others stood near them.

"Why are they just standing there?" Oliver asked grabbing his arrow he started firing at the cats hitting the ones at the back of the group attacking Jasmine. He heard snarling and screeching noises as Jasmine seemed to push through the group attacking her.

"She is heading for Alex." Barry stated he went to move to Alex but was stopped by a lioness only for the lioness to be yanked back by one of the wolves. "Guys they are trying to bite us." Barry stated

"That is why the wolves aren't attacking but protecting us." Alex stated she knew Jasmine would try to protect them. Oliver and the others were fighting now as some of the cats would break off the attack on Jasmine and went for them. Barry was right they were trying to bite them but the wolves were keeping them back. Oliver went to move only to roll out of the way from a lioness as it tried to bite him a wolf jumped in the way but the angle was all wrong the lioness got the better grip and tore into its neck. All the wolves felt it as they started to howl, Jasmine was the last one to take the call and the wolves fighting became more savage.

**AN: Oh no, one of her wolves are down. What will Jasmine do? Alex is in danger, they still seemed to be outnumbered and the others are now targets? What will Oliver do? Will the heroes be able to win this fight? Leave a review…until next time thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Supergirl no way werewolves are real? c11**

Oliver looked down at the body of the wolf that saved him and at the cat that killed him. Oliver went to grab an arrow from his quiver but realised he was out changing tactic he pulled out a knife only for the lioness to be tackled to the ground by a different wolf. The wolf tore into its neck before jumping off and attacking another cat. Oliver went over and grabbed an arrow from the ground…

"How are there still so many?" Oliver asked they had been firing their arrows they should all be down by now but still he counted at least twenty still remaining.

"Do you know which one that was?" Sara asked looking at the wolf, but he did not. The only wolf he knew was Jasmine and she seemed rural at the moment. She was taking down cats left and right snarling and growling, she ignored the scratches she was receiving and seemed to be pushing them back. Oliver looked around at the scene around them the wolves were fighting now killing their opponents by tearing into them. He did note that three of them were staying around Alex protecting her but it seemed that the lions were staying away from her. Looking over at the others the wolves were busy fighting showing no mercy towards the lions. He could see Jasmine still surrounded by a group but they were slowly backing off. It was then he managed to see that she was looking feral, the way she was fighting he could see the fury in her eyes. She was biting left and right, swiping away others that were getting to close. Now he saw two other wolves go to her, taking on the lionesses at the rear. Oliver dived out of the way of a lioness but it was greeted by a wolf and tackled to the ground in the other direction. Sara pulled him up, she was looking around her gaze landed on Nyssa who was busy with her assassins trying to keep the cats back. A pained snarl echoed across the fighting making Oliver turn to see that it was Jasmine, she was covered in blood but he didn't think it was all hers. She bulldozed her way through sending lionesses in every direction, jumping several feet off the ground she pushed a lioness that was climbing the wall to get to the archers as they both fell back down Jasmine clamped her jaws on the neck of the lioness before getting back up. It was clear though that she was losing strength but that did not stop the snarl at those around her. That was when something weird happened, Jasmine changed form back into human form…but she was naked. Oliver went to overt his eyes as several yells went out, Jasmine didn't seem to care she ran, jumping on the back of a lioness, gripped its mouth and yanked it up, there was a loud cracking sound as she jumped off its back it fell to the ground but Jasmine was already on the move. Dodging another ones jaws she managed to wrap her hands around its neck and twisted chucking it down to the ground she pulled Nyssa up from the ground.

"Thank you." Nyssa stated as it seemed Jasmine checked her over to make sure she was not bitten. She wasn't…Jasmine moved on running a few steps before she changed back into her wolf form but this time as she ran Oliver noticed the rather long and deep gash running down her side and the bite mark on her shoulder. That changed when she was back in wolf form she let lose a long and loud growl making everyone freeze. Oliver had his knife at the ready not sure what was happening as the fight came to a stand still. Until he saw an actual lion, this one was male move amongst the lionesses that seemed to regroup off to the side. The lion roared as the wolves seemed to regroup also, Oliver saw the others move over to him. Barry stopping next to him as Supergirl landed next to Alex who was looking at Jasmine. Sara was next to Nyssa and her assassins that were out of arrows also stood behind her with other weapons at the ready. Jasmine looked over her wolves before turning back to look at the lion, a low growl rumbled in her chest.

"What is going on?" Cisco asked

"Shh." Barry whispered back seeming the lion growled at them, Jasmine barked to get his attention making the lion turn to look at her as she moved in front of the group. One of the other wolves went to step forward but Jasmine stopped him, she looked back over at the others her gaze lingering longer on Alex before turning to look at the lion. It was clear this lion was the leader of the group, they just didn't know what he wanted. Jasmine took a step towards him, was there going to be another fight? They all had questions, Oliver looked at Alex hoping she knew what was going on, but she didn't. Alex looked worried and seconds away from going after her but Kara took hold of her they could all sense that whatever happened next would be crucial. That was when the lion stepped forward away from the females.

"It looks like they are going to fight one on one." Oliver mumbled

"You're kidding, its made of muscle. Just look at it." Barry whispered back the lion was larger than any of the others and it looked like it was pure muscle.

"Not to mention Jasmine is weakened from her previous fight. Where has he been all this time?" Sara added

It became clear that they were going to fight when they actually started to fight, the lion pounced at Jasmine. Even though Jasmine had been fighting for a while now it did not slow her down, she dodged the attack. They began circling each other snarling and growling, he lunged at her again but this time Jasmine was a little slow on reacting her caught her on the back his claws tearing through flesh. Alex cried out, but Oliver was frowning something was off. The lion lunged again, now that he had drawn first blood he was cocky. But his attack failed Jasmine managed to get a kick with her hind legs in forcing him in the other direction. He growled at her, but Jasmine was not afraid. They once again circled each other. He was more cautious now as they circled it was obvious he was assessing her. Jasmine noticed that his claws dug into the ground as he got ready to go on the attack once again, but she knew he wasn't going for the full lunge the way his back legs were positioned. So when he rose onto his hind legs and swung out with his front she was ready, moving away from the claws she tried biting his legs but he was fast going into a semi leap by pushing off the ground he managed to get on Jasmine as she bit into his shoulder he dug his claws into her side, they both landed on the ground rolling and growling in anger and pain. Jasmine managed to get her paws into his chest to push him off her but in doing so he tore through her skin causing her to growl. They were both injured now as they circled each other. Jasmine knew that she couldn't let him get in another attack like that or she would be dead she also knew that he would try to drag it out, let her weaken from her wounds she couldn't let that happen. She felt the concrete under her paws, her pack were offering support but she could feel their concern not to mention Alex and her friends she had to win to protect them. A plan was forming, one crazy plan that might just work or it would kill her either way it was her only chance. She took a step back…

The lion gave out a small victorious chuckle sound as it saw Jasmine take the step back, she never let her gaze drop as she took another small step back. Time slowed down…That was when she started running, as she ran she shifted…it was painful and she grunted under the strain. She knew that it was going to cost her wolf for forcing it to shift so many times but right now it was her only plan she jumped through it paws as it tried to grab her, she twisted her body not letting it get a hold as she twisted she began shifting again but stopping before she was fully wolf her fingers were claws she ran her fingers from its neck getting caught in its mane she yanked her hand through as her body projection kept moving so that she turned and landed on its back digging her fingers in deeply she clung on as it tried to get her of its back. She took this time to kick it in its hind legs she heard a crack, but by now her ears were ringing as her body did not like the position it was in half wolf and half human. Her wolf was starting whine under the pressure it was feeling of the shift. Jasmine cut the whine in half as she let lose her own roar completing the change as he pulled her hand free bringing a good chunk of flesh with it. Before she got the chance to celebrate they were both falling to the ground, she was whining now not helping it as her body felt like fire was running through her veins. Jasmine looked over at the lion as it made a choking sound that was followed by a huffing noise. Jasmine could smell that it was dying, she tried standing back up…eventually she managed to get her feet under her and pushed up looking over at the other lionesses. One by one they changed back into their human forms…Good it was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Supergirl no way werewolves are real? C12**

Alex ran over to Jasmine as it became clear that the rest of the lionesses were surrendering that last fight had her heart in her throat. Especially when they heard her cry of pain, what she did stopping the shift that was the first time she had heard of an werewolf doing that and by the others in her packs reactions it was clearly a first for them also. As soon as Jasmine stood back up, the other wolves moved forward. Charlie was telling them over coms what was going on, that the others were surrendering because their King lost. It was clear by the sound of his voice that he was worried about Jasmine as Alex moved through the other wolves the stepped aside letting her past but no one else. It became clear as to why, Jasmine was lying on the ground once again naked, but something was wrong.

"Jazz?" Alex asked bending down next to her, she instantly noticed the large scratches and bite marks but it was the fact that several of her joints were not in the correct position. Ben was also in human form also naked.

"We need to set the bones." He stated Alex nodded and helped him pop her shoulders back into the right place, the loud crack that followed each move had Alex flinching but she was worried that Jasmine was not reacting to it.

"Jazz?" Alex asked placing her hand on her face making Jasmine flinch and grab her hand only to relax when she realised who it was.

POP!

Ben popped her knee back into place.

"That was reckless." He mumbled as he moved so he was in her line of sight.

"It worked." Jasmine replied with a sigh. "I need to get up…" she stated

"Just no more fighting for a while." Ben stated "Damn girl I aged ten years watching that fight." He mumbled

"Mac?" She asked at this Ben shook his head and Jasmine sighed. She closed her eyes as she thought about Mac, he was the gentle giant of the pack standing at 6ft8 she would have to talk to his mate Maria that was going to be a difficult conversation. Alex ended up placing her jacket around Jasmine as she helped her up.

"These wounds?" she asked worriedly as there were more than a few deep injuries that was still bleeding.

"Will heal." Jasmine replied "Ben you might want to do something about your situation." Jasmine stated Ben straightened up and looked at her with pride. Before he could say something a pair of pants dropped into his hands he looked around confused but then saw that Kara was doing her best to look away.

"Thank you!" Ben shouted putting them on the wolves moved aside letting them through to the others that were waiting for them. Between Barry and Kara the rest of the Lionesses were detained.

"So what happens now? You said we can't hold them in normal prisons?"

"Send them to an island that is deserted but liveable." Ben suggested he was still standing protectively next to Jasmine.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked looking at Jasmine, they were all looking at Jasmine she turned to look at Alex taking a deep breath before turning back to the others.

"I am fine." Jasmine replied

"You don't look it…" Cisco began to say but stopped when Jasmine glared at him "Just saying…" he stated holding up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"We should be heading back." Jasmine stated looking at Alex who hadn't looked away from Jasmine at all as she stood there supporting her to stand.

"That's it? It's over?" Oliver asked

"Did you want more?" Jasmine asked back, Oliver knew that if the fight went on any longer they would have started losing, most of them were out of arrows, several of Nyssa's people as it was were injured not to mention the wolf. He looked over to the body that was on the ground noticing that two wolves had moved over to it.

"Who was that?" He asked

"Mac."

"He saved me." Oliver mumbled looking back to Jasmine she could see it in his eyes, his gratitude.

"You saved me." Nyssa stated moving over to her several of the wolves seemed to tense at this but Jasmine made a signal with her hand and they backed down.

"If I am being honest…I couldn't have you becoming a cat."

"They were trying to make me like them?"

"They sense it…we sense it. You're one of the few." Jasmine stated

"Few what?" Sara asked

"That would survive."

"You can tell who will survive?" Cisco asked

"No, not really. However there is a few…Jasmine was one of them. She got the previous alpha's attention when he saw her playing in a field. Some people we just know, she is one of them so is…" Ben was interrupted by Jasmine growling.

"So is?" Oliver asked prompting him to continue but Ben looked down on this.

"It doesn't matter, we are leaving. I would like to say this was a pleasure but it wasn't."

"Hang on you haven't had the chance to get to know us. I mean you showed up, saved us fought for us…usually after a fight like this we get some food…" Barry stated but ended up stopping as Jasmine had her eyes closed. "IS everything okay?"

"You need to get us home now." Jasmine stated a growl coming after she finished speaking.

"Jazz?" Alex asked as other wolves seemed to be getting restless.

"What's going on?" Kara asked

"The pack." Ben stated looking at Jasmine concerned

"Cisco!" Jasmine shouted

"One breach coming up."

"Jasmine what is going on?"

"My pack is being attacked." Jasmine stated gritting her teeth

"Jasmine you won't be able to…" Ben once again being stopped by Jasmine's growl.

"I am the alpha, don't worry about me." Jasmine told him turning to Alex. "Charlie is going to stay with you." Jasmine stated

"I'm not leaving you."

"Alex, please… I need to go. I will meet you back at your apartment after it is done. Ben, bring Mac." Jasmine stated kissing Alex, when she stepped back her expression was hard. Cisco had a breach ready Jasmine threw the jacket down before running through with her wolves close behind. Ben was the last one seeming he was carrying Mac. Alex went to run through after but was stopped by Charlie who had arrived with the rest of the tech support.

"You can't go. We will take the next one to National City." Charlie stated

"She is hurt Charlie…tell me honestly what is going on?"

"You can't intervene, none of you can." Charlie stated

"She's just been in a big fight." Alex stated back she saw Charlie look down before he looked back up at her.

"In this world maybe…"

"Can she win?" Alex asked dreading the answer

"She is my alpha, your mate."

"Can she win?" Alex repeated

"I don't know…she is my alpha, she puts on a brave face but we could tell she was injured. If we can…they would too."

"Who is they?" Kara asked

"Why are we standing here we need to go help." Alex stated

"You can't interfere. No outside help can, it is the packs law. You know this." Charlie stated but he looked agitated.

"She just helped us here I'm sure we could…" Barry started to speak

"You can't!" Charlie snapped Cisco reappeared and he looked shocked, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Cisco?" Caitlyn asked

"There…wolves so many wolves…huge wolves." Cisco stated as he did Charlie stepped towards his and sniffed him. "Wow kid." He stated stepping back.

"Rogues." Charlie whispered

**AN: So what do you think? will Jasmine be alright? What will Alex do? Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review...Until next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Supergirl no way werewolves are real? C13 **

Alex looked at Charlie as he whispered those words and her heart went cold, in an instant her mind was made up she turned to Cisco.

"You can't. Please Alex listen…if the rogues get you they can use you against her. You smell of our alpha." Charlie stated grabbing her arm stopping her from going over to Cisco.

"Your laws stop wolves using mates."

"They're rogues they don't follow the laws." Charlie retorted

"Then we can help." Barry stated

"What?" Charlie asked turning to face him

"If they don't follow the laws then we can help."

"You can't."

"Rogues attacking other packs is against the law isn't it?" Alex asked

"Yes, but."

"If we can help then will we be breaking any of your laws?"

"No, but that is not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Oliver asked

"You can't help, if you go try to help you could die. Lions use their claws first…wolves they bite. One bite from us."

"We know the risks but we will still help. Our presence alone might be enough to scare them off, if we get more arrows we can shoot from far, not get close enough for them to bite us." Oliver stated sharing a look with Barry before turning to Nyssa. "Thank you for your help here I won't ask…"

"You're not asking. I am volunteering she saved my life I owe her a debt." Nyssa stated

"Cisco?" Alex asked Charlie looked perplexed Cisco nodded, they were running out of time.

"What about them?" Kara asked looking at the lionesses

"We'll deal with them." Caitlyn stated with the aid of Ralph. Cisco then made a quick stop back at the hanger to get more supplies before they all moved to Kara's earth.

When they stepped out of the breach it was chaotic, they were in the middle of a forest and their were wolves fighting wolves. These wolves were huge, one of them started moving towards the heroes but was tackled to the ground by a wolf from behind. Alex recognised it as one of the wolves that had helped out with the lions. Oliver and Nyssa had arrows at the ready but were looking at the wolves closely how could they tell them apart.

"Rogues red eyes." Charlie informed them he was wanting to run out and help but he was sticking close with Alex that was when two wolves came over to them, they had golden eyes. It was clear they were there to protect them especially seeming that Charlie looked down like he was in trouble. The others didn't stand around for much longer they were pulled into the fight. Alex moved through the trees looking for Jasmine, the two wolves were her shadow not to mention Charlie he remained in human form.

"Charlie where is she?" Alex asked

"Over there with Ben and Michael but she doesn't want you near her." Charlie replied and Alex saw where he was pointing to and watched as Jasmine with two other wolves were fighting a group of big black wolves. Alex did not want to distract her so instead saw the panic on Charlie's face.

"What is it?" Alex asked

"I can't find my mum." He replied searching through the mass of wolves, trees and people. So Alex agreed to help him look for her. "She is human, my dad was a werewolf…I can't see her." He said he was worried so Alex managed to calm him down as they ran towards the area that the humans would have been moved to for protection. As they moved she saw Oliver working well with Sara and Nyssa, the blur of movement was Barry running around and Kara was in the air throwing rogues around being careful of their teeth.

"Cisco!" Barry shouted out making Alex turn to see Cisco being thrown into a tree, Barry was over at him as Alex made her way over to him. Cisco was bleeding on his head.

"Get him to the clinic." Charlie stated seeming that was where they were heading to search for his mother. Charlie led the way as Barry carried him the two wolves were keeping anyone from trying to attack them. Which they were…

"Charlie take the Flash to the clinic." Alex stated

"I...you…" he looked torn.

"Go! If I go there it would be bad to attract them there. I will draw them away." Alex stated she planned to head back to Oliver and Sara they seemed to be doing okay against the rogues. Alex started running not looking back to see if Charlie listened or not, the two wolves seemed surprised at this but they stuck with her shoving other wolves aside as they ran. That was until one of the rogues bulldozed through the one on her right knocking Alex down in the process but they kept rolling away from her. Alex knew that if she remained down she would be seen as prey, she was not prey. She jumped to her feet, cursing lightly as she realised she was bleeding but that didn't stop her as she ran. She managed to get to Oliver they were all now fighting, Alex had grabbed a branch and was using it as a weapon knocking any wolf that got too close. That was when Jasmine roared long and loud it bent the trees and shook the ground. All the wolves stopped and stared at Jasmine, everyone was now looking at Jasmine. She was back in human form but something was wrong, Alex could tell that something was not right with Jasmine. The wolf she was fighting she snapped its neck looking around, when she looked at Alex there was no recognition Alex herself did not recognise the look in Jasmine's eyes as Jasmine stepped forward her wolves stepped back she growled at the remaining rogues who at that instant turned and ran for the bushes, not caring about Alex or the others as they ran past them. Jasmine let lose an animalistic snarl as she started walking towards Alex.

"Is it over?" Sara asked she had a few scratches seeming she was bleeding the red clearly visible over her white suit. Ben was there standing between Jasmine and Alex he looked at Jasmine then at Alex. Alex was surprised that she saw fear on his face.

"Jasmine…its Alex." Ben stated blocking her path and to Alex's horror Jasmine punched Ben across the jaw he fell back and he shuffled back holding his face as Jasmine growled at him forcing his wolf into submission.

"It's the alpha rage." Charlie stated he was standing next to Alex surprising her, when did he get there?

"Alpha rage?" Alex asked she had never heard of that before.

"Whatever you do don't run." Charlie whispered but whined when Jasmine growled at him as he stepped away from Alex all the wolves did. Kara landed beside her as Oliver had an arrow at the ready watching Jasmine with a calculating look.

"What is Alpha rage?" Alex asked

"When the alpha takes control, in a way her wolf has gone mad. Been split in two the Jasmine you knew and the alpha curse." A lady stated one Alex did not know but they were all very cautious of Jasmine right now. Her Pack mates were submitting to her as Jasmine locked eyes on Alex she was stalking her way towards her. Kara went to move in front of Alex but Alex stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"She isn't in control anymore." Kara stated to prove her point as Barry ran towards them just as he was passing Jasmine she struck her hand out and he was sent flying back several feet.

"Barry." Oliver stated drawing his arrow. He fired it at Jasmine but she caught it as Olive reloaded he didn't get the chance to fire it as Jasmine was in front of him yanking the bow out of his hand she grabbed his shirt and tossed him as if he weighed nothing, he sailed over her head and landed with a thud. Sara and Nyssa were now standing in front of her, at this she tilted her head at them as she assessed them.

"We do not want to fight you." Sara stated "We are on your side." She added just as Jasmine moved forward grabbing her Nyssa attacked from the other side but Jasmine caught her arm again tilting her head as she inspected their faces her claws dug into their skin both women hissed before either of them could move Jasmine bit them.

"No!" Kara cried out grabbing Jasmines attention as she shoved Nyssa and Sara onto the ground, she growled at Kara. Kara moved to protect her sister, she had sparred with Jasmine before, but the way Jasmine was fighting was like nothing she had shown before. She had somehow managed to get hold of Kara's cape in one hand her arm in the other and threw her to the side moving in on Alex. Alex stepped back but she was up against a tree as Jasmine kept on making that rumbling growling sound with her chest. As she pushed Alex up against the tree tilting her head to the side as she looked her up and down.

"Jasmine…it hurts." Alex whispered, Jasmine stood there for an extra second blinking a couple times as if she had just woken up. Her eyes were back to normal and Alex found herself sighing in relief, that was until Jasmine bit into Alex's neck.

**AN:dun dun dun...oh no what did Jasmine do? what will happen next? What do you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14

Supergirl no way werewolves are real? c14

Kara tackled Jasmine off Alex the two of them flew threw bushes crashing into trees and rolling on the ground for several feet. Kara got back to her feet but it seemed Jasmine was having difficulty getting back up, she kept shaking her head. Kara went to take this chance to knock her out but Jasmine held up her hand.

"Kara? What the hell?" Jasmine asked keeping her hand up this made Kara stop.

"You're you again?" Kara asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasmine asked only now realising she had blood on her hands. She sniffed it and froze looking around with wide eyes her gaze landing on Alex in the distance Ben was next to her as Oliver was next to Sara and Nyssa with Barry both were cautious. "Alex?" Jasmine asked getting to her feet but ended up crying out, she was still naked and the scratch she got from the head lion still was not healing. She pushed past her pain to get to her feet and stumbled her way over to Alex but Kara stopped her from actually touching her. "What happened?"

"Seriously? You did this to her." Kara stated anger clear in her voice

"No…I…" before she could finish the lady that had spoken to the others earlier explaining alpha rage grabbed her chin to check her eyes.

"She's back." She sounded surprised

"But she killed during alpha rage…" a different woman stated

"Doc? What's going on?" Jasmine asked

"You're a doctor?" Kara asked

"The pack doctor yes. Emma, my names Emma."

"Emma you can help her though, help them?" Kara asked indicating Alex, Sara and Nyssa.

"They've been bitten by the Alpha. They will change." Emma responded

"No, I can suck the poison out." Jasmine stated, she didn't remember biting them, or why she bit them in the first place but she could stop it before it reached their hearts.

"Alpha?" a different lady called her over who was looking over Nyssa, Jasmine moved over to her noting that Oliver looked furious.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked, she felt like at any second she was going to collapse she needed to get the poison out before that happened.

"Look." She said pulling up Nyssa's shirt and Jasmine froze.

"What?" Oliver asked looking at Nyssa's abdomen to see a bite mark.

"She was already bitten." Jasmine stated dropping to her knees.

"Jasmine!" several voices rang out

"Get them…settled." Jasmine mumbled before passing out.

Kara was pacing the hallway of the clinic, Oliver and Barry were with her as Nyssa, Sara and Alex was being checked over by the doctor. Charlie was sitting on the seat seeming Ben was busy securing their territory he had Charlie stay with them. Everyone else was busy on clean up. Cisco was still unconscious but the doctor was sure he was going to make a full recovery. Kara was worried for her sister so that was why she was pacing the hall. Oliver had Charlie go over alpha rage several times but he still seemed angry over what had happened. Emma came out and Kara practically jumped on her.

"IS she going to be okay?"

"Your friends will undergo the transition, it appears the three of them were bit during the fight by rogues…Jasmine made it so they would be part of our pack."

"How so?" Kara asked

"She couldn't take the venom out because the rogues are not part of her pack, but they were Omegas that bit your friends as an Alpha her bite takes dominance over theirs. It was quiet miraculous that she was able to distinguish that while under the influence of the rage really." Emma stated

"Why do you say that?" Kara asked

"She told you about Izac yes?" Emma asked looking at Kara

"The previous alpha?"

"It is not uncommon for Alphas to fall into an alphas rage, it is sort of like their curse to bare. Izac wasn't always that bad but one night when he fell into an Alpha's rage he killed his best friend. During an alpha rage they become savage, they fight anyone they see as a threat not able to distinguish friend from foe. If they take a life during this time it makes them snap usually they are forever changed. Izac killed his mate when she tried to reason with him and that destroyed him, forever in that paranoid frenzy state that would drive anyone mad. Jasmine drew on that power when Alex was first bitten it sent her wolf crazy, she was already running on fumes from her previous fight only to find her land being attacked by rogues and now her mate. Her wolf snapped. What I don't understand was how she ended up saving your friends while under that state? Or how she returned to normal after." Emma stated "No Alpha has fought the curse of the alpha rage before, that is why the remaining rogues fled. Why everyone feared Izac." Emma added but this made Kara think back to the skyscraper how Jasmine fought against the curse of the full moon, how she won against Izac in the first place earning the title alpha, and she knew that answer.

"Alex." Kara replied

"What?"

"You want to know why and how? She did it for Alex. She once said that her and her wolf are in agreement." Kara stated at this Oliver and Barry remembered the fight in the skyscraper.

"Protect mate." Jasmine stated standing in the door way she was wearing clothes now and it looked like someone had tried to clean the blood off her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Emma scolded her

"I'm healing…I need to be here though." Jasmine stated looking at Kara, Barry and Oliver. "I'm sorry." She stated looking at them. "I would never intentionally hurt you, I don't know what happened." Jasmine stated looking down. "I mean I know what happened, Michael informed me…but that wasn't me."

"What would have happened if you didn't bite them?" Oliver asked making Jasmine look at him

"They were dying, that venom was killing them. If I hadn't…they would have died."

"And now? Will they survive?"

"They will transition into werewolves, join my pack." Jasmine stated

"Firstly I would love you tell Nyssa that, secondly you told us the death rate was extremely high."

"3% is the survival rate."

"You said they weren't dying." Oliver stated frustrated

"They currently aren't dying. They are in the best possible hands if they are going to survive the transition. I will help Alex, Emma will help Sara and Gloria will help Nyssa."

"Gloria?" Oliver asked and Jasmine pointed to a very tall person who was in the room with Nyssa and Sara. Both of them were awake and Gloria was giving them a run down on what will happen.

"You should be resting yourself." Emma pointed out looking at Jasmine

"I can't…not until I know they will be alright." Jasmine replied

"What can we do?" Barry asked

"Be there for Cisco, you can return to National city or your own world. Because I can guarantee that you do not want to be around here for the next week or so. You don't want to see them during transition. Especially you Kara, she is your sister."

"Exactly she is my sister, I am not going anywhere." Kara stated firmly

"What about Nyssa's people that came with her?" Barry asked he remembered two of her assassins joined them but were not here at the moment.

"They're dead." Ben stated entering the room he moved over to Jasmine and she winced seeing the bruise on his face, she did that.

"I'm sorry." She stated

"I'm just glad your back to normal."

"I'm sorry what do you mean dead?" Barry asked

"During the fight, they got on the wrong side of a wolf's mouth. Torn to pieces…we buried them. I'm sorry for your lose." Ben replied

"The boundary?" Jasmine asked

"Secure. Shouldn't you be in bed still?" he asked

"I am an adult you people know that right?" she asked walking into the room where Alex was she was on a bed with a bandage on her neck and across her arm. Jasmine stopped, she did that to her. Alex opened her eyes looking at her, Jasmine didn't see any fear in them so she took that as a good sign, but she couldn't find the courage to take the extra steps over to the bed. Alex was hurt because of her, she was about to go through something unimaginable and painful because of her.

"You just going to stand there staring at me?" Alex asked but she was shivering, Jasmine swallowed her fears and moved over to her reaching out for her hand. "Guess that bridge is finally here." Alex stated making Jasmine think back to that conversation about being turned. Alex had mentioned that other werewolves were out there and could bite her, Jasmine had told her they would cross that bridge when it came thinking that it would never come because you don't go after others mates it wasn't just a law it was common decency.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to experience this." Jasmine stated taking hold of her hand.

"Your hand is hot."

"You're just cold, its starting…the next week is going to suck." Jasmine stated watching as Alex shuffled on the bed tapping it for Jasmine to join her.

"I'm cold, you're hot get in here." Alex stated

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Jasmine asked

"You would never hurt me." Alex replied at this Jasmine pointed to the bite on her neck and the bruise on her arm. "You saved me." Alex retorted pulling her in close so that Jasmine was lying next to her. As she moved so that she could lie on her she ended up lifting her shirt to reveal bandages. "Why haven't these healed?" Alex asked Jasmine moved her hand.

"Don't worry about me."

"This is a partnership Jazz, tell me." Alex stated

"I exerted my wolf, I will heal just in time." Jasmine replied

"Promise me you won't keep things from me." Alex stated

"Like what?"

"Anything, everything…I am your mate. We are in this together…if you are hurt tell me, if you are burdened I will share the load, if you are scared we will face your fears together." Alex stated

"Marry me." Jasmine stated

"What?"

"You heard me, marry me." Jasmine repeated

"Don't toy with me right now." Alex stated

"I'm not, I am dead serious. You are my mate, to our kind it is better than marriage. But I want everyone to know that you are taken, that you are mine." Jasmine stated looking down at Alex who was looking up at her a small smile pulled at her lips. Jasmine felt herself smile also as Alex pushed up to kiss her. "Is that a yes?" Jasmine asked as Alex smiled even brighter giving her a nod. Jasmine leaned in and kissed her again more passionately until they heard someone clear their throat gaining both of their attention to see Kara in the doorway with Barry.

**AN:That is something to walk in on...what do you think? will the three of them make it? Will there even be a wedding? How will Kara react? Is Jasmine really okay? Tell me your thoughts by leaving a review...Until next time thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

Supergirl no way werewolves are real? C15

The next week was dragged out, too long for Jasmine's liking especially because she hated seeing her mate in pain. The transition for the three of them was long and painful you could hear their screams echo around the basement. Sara was cursing everyone and everything, Nyssa tried fighting back but Gloria knew what she was doing and Alex she was quiet and that scared Jasmine the most. Jasmine had to threaten Kara, Barry and Oliver several times as they tried breaking into the basement to help but Jasmine reminded them that they were in the best hands for them to survive. Kara could see the effect this was having on Jasmine they all could, she was looking terrible it had them worried. Not as worried as they were for their friends. The only relief they felt was when Cisco woke up fine, although he got way too excited that he was turning into a werewolf he was disappointed to find he was not.

"You look terrible Jazz." Alex stated she was lying on a bed pale as the sheet that was over her and was drenched in sweat yet she still thought Jasmine looked worse. Jasmine had big bags under her eyes, she was also very pale it looked like the life was draining from her.

"Have you seen yourself?" Jasmine replied sitting next to her on the bed she ran her fingers through Alex's hair as she wiped her brow with a cloth. Alex's cold fingers pulled up Jasmine's shirt to reveal the bandage still in place.

"You still haven't healed." Alex stated but her voice was croaky.

"It's not that bad, I will heal." Jasmine replied taking hold of her hand to warm her hand up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Alex stated sitting up but she gripped the sheet and ended up screaming as her bones started breaking. "What the fuck?" Alex shouted as her shoulders dislocated.

"The next phase has begun…this is good." Jasmine stated stepping back even though she really wanted to hold Alex she knew this part Alex had to be on her own.

"How is this good?" Alex asked through clenched teeth.

"Because if your body was going to reject the venom it would have done so by now." Jasmine replied taking a step outside of the cell.

"I'm not going to change am I?" Alex asked

"No, you won't shift until the full moon. But your body is physically preparing itself for the wolf."

"Then why did you leave?" Alex asked but ended up screaming as she fell out of the bed to the ground.

"Because as much as I want to hold you right now I can't. this next part is all you, don't try to fight it. Let it work its way through you." Jasmine stated trying to block out Alex's screaming. She growled having to step out she sent in one of the others she needed to calm her wolf down before she did something reckless.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked

"I'm fine, this next part. Maria is going to talk Alex through it."

"Your wolf?" Kara guessed seeing the clenched fist and she had heard the growl.

"We do not like seeing this." Jasmine stated

"But she was doing better." Kara pointed out just this morning Alex was fine talking to her and even had some colour in her cheeks. At lunch was when she lost all colour Kara was freaked out thinking she was dying but Jasmine reassured her that this was normal.

"It's how it works, stage one is flu like symptoms she went through that. Stage 2 which is happening now her body is adjusting for the wolf. She won't shift but her bones are breaking, realigning preparing itself for the wolf that has started forming."

"How many stages are there?"

"3."

"What is the third?"

"It's like a migraine but worse. Its her mind developing the wolf link, her mind connecting with her wolfs."

"Then she will be fine?"

"with the added bonus of enhanced senses and strength she will be fine until the full moon." Jasmine replied leaning into the wall.

"Okay, my next question is what is wrong with you?" Kara asked

"I hate hearing her scream." Jasmine replied

"That is not what I am talking about, I am talking about your side…its still bleeding. Not to mention you look like the walking dead." Kara added

"She has a point you look terrible." Barry stated coming over to them with Oliver.

"I thought you were training with Ben?" Jasmine asked

"We did."

"He hasn't finished yet."

"But we have." Barry stated "I mean I have speed and Oliver well he's Oliver but going up against men who change into wolves is another thing entirely. Not to mention they were all shirtless." Barry stated but stopped as Jasmine sort of collapsed both he and Kara reached forward to grab her. "Whoa…"

"Jasmine?" Kara asked she shook her head to clear it gripping onto Kara's arm.

"Sorry, I think I should lie down for a bit." Jasmine stated

"I agree." Kara stated "If you are going to be my sister in law you need to be healthy. You are not going to hurt Alex by dying." Kara added as she walked her back to her room after telling Barry to get Emma. Something was not right with Jasmine…

Kara remained in the room with Jasmine as Emma came in with Barry who ended up waiting outside as Emma checked Jasmine over. She did not look impressed that they bothered Emma from her work but Emma was not impressed with Jasmine for trying to hide this.

"It's infected." Emma stated inspecting her wound, "I will need to clean it. You need to rest." Emma stated going into doctor mode she got to work cleaning her wound, Jasmine hissed every now and then but that was her only reaction. Emma also put Jasmine on some fluids and antibiotics, also slipping in a mild sedative so that Jasmine would actually sleep.

"You know she will be upset when she wakes up." Kara pointed out

"This way she gets some sleep." Emma retorted "Besides I am her doctor, I get some of a say when it comes to her health." Emma added

"How are Nyssa and Sara?" Kara asked

"It was touch and go for a while there but they have made it through the first stage, this does not mean they are out of the woods yet."

"Jasmine was saying." Kara replied "Jasmine is going to be alright though?"

"She really needs rest if she is going to heal."

"You have that expression one that usually means the doctors are concerned."

"Even with her energy spent the way she did, her wound should have started healing. We rarely get infections."

"Could it be caused by the lions scratches and bites?" Kara asked knowing that Jasmine was bitten several times during the fight not to mention the amount of times she was scratched…but all of her scratches were healed and there was no sign of bites on her it was only that one scratch that had not healed.

"I doubt it, there venom doesn't work on us." Emma replied

"Do you have any idea why it hasn't healed?" Kara asked

"We'll see if the antibiotics work." Emma stated not really answering Kara's question.

"She proposed to my sister." Kara stated

"We heard." Emma replied looking at Kara she could see the concern in her eyes, not only for her sister but also her friends. "Jasmine is strong. So are the others." Emma tried to reassure her, "You should get something to eat. The second stage has just begun." Emma stated knowing that Kara could probably hear her sisters screams.

"How long does it take?"

"Each case is different." Emma replied she could see that was not what Kara wanted to hear but it was the truth. She then left Kara with Barry in the hallway seeming she was needed elsewhere.

"Is she okay?" Barry asked

"Emma sedated her, says she needs rest, but she is worried." Kara replied as she slumped on the chair.

"We should go do something." Barry stated

"What?" Kara asked

"Anything, sitting here where we can do nothing is not good for us. Let's go save someone." Barry stated at this Kara agreed getting up maybe she did need some space from this place seeming she could do nothing for her sister or her sister's partner. She could talk to John, maybe he might know something. She followed Barry outside the two of them headed back towards National City.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you think? I like to hear your thoughts and opinions. until next time thanks for reading**


End file.
